


To Give Another Must Take

by HardStansOnly



Series: Capricious Creatures [2]
Category: Block B
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And all that jazz, Consequences and repercussions, Dom/sub, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Fae Queen Jimin, Fae names, Fae!Jihoon, Fae!Taeil, Folklore, Gift Giving, I have a brand guys, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Magical Accidents, Magical Tattoos, Morality, Mortality, Multi, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Once you notice the weird the weird notices you, Pining, Promises and Oaths, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Taeil is a tattoo arists like god intended, Tags to be updated with story, Urban faeries, We still stan Granny, Yugyeom continues to laugh at everyone, accidental claiming, but taepyo are feisty bois, consent is still the most important thing kids, courting, don't accept gifts willynilly kids, fae court, fae etiquette, magic or otherwise, tbh there isnt that much violence in chap1, world crossing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Chap 1) human Jaehyo/full fae Jihoon/ half fae TaeilJaehyo didn't know what to expect when he moved to the small coastal town but tripping face first into fae magic was definitely not part of it.Chap 2) disaster witch jiho/ full fae kyungJiho would sooner give up his magic than admit why Kyung gets under his skin. Being the subject of Yugyeom’s endless glares and Kyung’s endless traps is exhausting and maybe, just maybe, he would like the universe to stop fucking with him.





	1. Etched In Bone

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has read the Wicked Lovely series by Melissa Marr yes I took one look at Taeil and my nerd ass brain went "Holy shit he's like Rabbit." Which spawned this fic. If you have not read the series please do because its fucking amazing - S

**Part I: Jihoon**

It had been almost two hundred years since Jihoon had come to the mortal realm. Originally he had come out of sheer boredom with the fae realm and all its trappings. For all the wonders of Underhill it was full of gossip and backstabbing. One could barely blink without causing a scandal. When he was younger he had been fascinated by it, but the older he got the more tedious it became until one day he thought he would go insane if he didn’t find something else to do. Crossing the veil had been a simple thing for him, he was the closest thing fae had to nobility outside of the crown. The Pyo family had been guards to the royal family since the first spark of creation. Each generation swearing fealty to the current monarchs, often dying honorably in their service. It was tradition, one that he fully embraced and was expecting to carry on. That was until he met Taeil.

Jihoon had been in the mortal realm three days when he stumbled upon the half fae. There was a fight in the street with several fae lunging at what Jihoon had mistaken for a short human until he saw the depthless black eyes. The half fae moved with a lethal grace, knife flashing like liquid moonlight under the blood until he was the only one standing. When the black eyes had turned on him and the short fae took a threatening step forward the sheer violence of it all went straight to his dick. Looking at Taeil standing soaked in blood surrounded by the bodies of those who had attacked him made Jihoon realize that he wanted to know more about him. Wanted him. In later years Jihoon would tell anyone who knew the story it was love at first sight.

It took a long time for Taeil to even talk to him. Jihoon knew he still carried himself like someone from Underhill, stiff and proper and everything that made him want to crawl out of his skin, but the longer he stayed in the mortal realm the more relaxed he became. Nearly two years after meeting Taeil the half fae finally broke down and talked to him. It was a short conversation but it lead to another. Then another. Then a bar brawl in some nameless town he had followed Taeil to. During the brawl someone had pulled a switchblade, catching him across the cheek and out of sheer instinct Jihoon had reached forward snapping his neck so hard it twisted all the way around. Taeil had taken one look at the body before smiling at him and pulling his knife and sinking it into the person next to him before pulling Jihoon down to into a kiss.

They found themselves bloodied, pressed against a wall with hands gripping and pulling while tongues tangled together. To the absolute heartbreak of both of them they found out the hard way neither one of them were submissive. Jihoon wasn’t sure if it was just how they were as people or it was some that was bred into their fae genetics. Taeil in particular was aggressive by personality as well as his nature, and despite Jihoon being a top himself managed to on an occasion get him on his back. The first few nights had seem them break beds, walls, and almost each other before they realized that they needed someone in between them.

Jihoon couldn’t bring himself to leave the half fae though. The more time he spent with the man the more Taeil wormed his way into his heart until Jihoon realized he would never be able to leave his side while both of them were alive. One night while the two of them laid in bed after expending their sexual needs on a human whose name neither bothered to remember Jihoon asked if he could stay with Taeil as his mate. The half fae had been quiet for a long time after, nearly convincing Jihoon that he had fucked up until the newly tattooed hand forced him to look down before asking if he was going to return to Underhill. When Jihoon told him that he planned to spend all of Taeil’s years with him if he would let him Taeil pulled him into a long kiss, magic flaring a moment to curl between them to seal their bond. To his parent’s horror, the court’s disgust, and his delight they had been inseparable since.

It had been Taeil’s idea to move to the small coastal town in Korea nearly thirty years ago to open their tattoo shop. Usually they couldn’t stay in one place too long lest the humans catch on to. their oddness, but this town seemed to exist outside the normal realm. Maybe it was because they all still believed in magic. Or the fact that there were still witches that lived openly and were welcomed by the population. Maybe this place was one of the few true liminal spaces left in the world. No matter what the reason was they enjoyed the fact that they could stay and exist as they were without worrying. 

“Hello?” Jihoon looked up from his phone at the voice. Standing a little awkwardly at the front counter was a human that he didn't recognize. Glancing over Jihoon saw Taeil finishing up with another customer he pocketed his phone and walked over. “Hi.”

“How can I help you?” Jihoon leaned against the counter smiling. The human was pretty with his large brown eyes and soft face framed by soft light brown hair. The human had maybe an inch on him but Jihoon wasn’t able to take in much of his build with the counter between them. 

“My name is Jaehyo and I’m looking to get a tattoo.” Jaehyo picked at his lip. Jihoon blinked, a little surprised. Most people in the town knew this was a fae shop and were careful about just giving away their names so blatantly. 

Resisting the urge to take the human’s name he pulled up one of the several art binders to hand to Jaehyo who began to flip through it though he didn’t seem overly interested. “Are you looking for anything in particular?” Jihoon reached over to the bowl of butter mints that he had made last night. Being barred from Underhill meant that he had to make fae food for him and Taeil to replenish their energies with. “Taeil has a few openings coming up depending on how big or intricate you’re looking to get.” Jaehyo nodded idly looking at a picture of a celtic knot. A few page flips later the human sighed.

“To be honest I’m just looking to get K R on my wrist.” Jaehyo looked up tapping the area. Jihoon nodded opening the appointment book. “I don’t really have a time constraint.”

“What does K R mean?” Both of them looked up to where Taeil was approaching, pulling off his black latex gloves and adjusting his glasses. Jihoon waved as the customer who just finished with walked past. When the customer got to the door he turned back, his eyes lingering on Jaehyo a moment too long before continuing on his way. “We don’t really do couple tattoos. It tends to save everyone a lot of heartache in the long run.” Jaehyo seemed to hesitate, a frown dipping his lips.

“It’s not a boyfriend’s name.” Jaehyo finally spoke though he didn’t really look at either of them. It didn’t taste like a lie but it certainly wasn’t the truth either. “It’s private.” Jihoon shared a quick look with Taeil before both of them shrugged. Humans liked to make mistakes and they liked money. Win-win.

“That’s fair.” Taeil reached grabbing a mint and popping it in his mouth. “We won’t pry. I just wanted to put it out there more to protect us than insult you.” Jaehyo finally smiled. It was almost unfair how pretty his smile was. “Oh...fuck.” Jihoon frowned looking at him. Taeil was staring wide eyed at Jaehyo who was looking through the binder again. He almost asked what was wrong when he noticed it.

Jaehyo had picked up a mint too and popped it in his mouth to begin crunching on it. Jaehyo had eaten a mint made by him. Jaehyo had unknowingly consumed _fae food._

They had just accidentally claimed a human.

“Fuck.” Jihoon dropped his head into his hands. “This can’t be happening.” Pouring himself into a chair Jihoon bounced his head off the desk a few times. “Please tell me that didn’t just happen.”

“Are you okay?” Jaehyo had popped another mint and Jihoon wanted to disappear into the aether.

“Are you new in town?” Taeil managed to find his voice.

“Yeah. Moved in a few weeks ago with a buddy of mine.” Jaehyo tilted his head, brows furrowing slightly. “Why?”

“Oh my gods this isn’t happening.” Taeil ran his hand down his face. “Please stay here a moment I have to make a phone call.” Jihoon passed his phone and watched helplessly as Jaehyo picked up _another_ mint. “Hey Gyeom are you in town?” A pause. “Can you please swing by the shop real quick? Bless up.” Taeil hung up the phone pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Everything okay?” Jaehyo asked finally noticing their distress and getting cagey. “I have to head out soon. I have a job interview and was really just looking for a quote and an appointment.” Jihoon could taste the lie but he didn’t have the heart to call him on it, especially in this situation. 

“Please just wait a bit.” Taeil smiled though it was tight on his face. “We have a friend that is on his way.” Jaehyo looked between the two of them. “Tell me more about the tattoo you want to get.” Jaehyo frowned a bit but sighed in resignation.

“Just like I said. I’d like the letters K and R here.” Jaehyo tapped his wrist again. “Blocked old english font.” Taeil nodded adding the note into the appointment book. “I don’t have a time frame so whenever is convenient for you. If you have something open maybe next week or the week after?” Taeil flipped through the book checking time blocks and nodding.

“I have an opening on next Tuesday.” Taeil lifted the book up to show Jaehyo. “I have openings at eight am and five pm. Since it’s a small tattoo I don’t mind doing it later in the day.” Jaehyo pulled out his phone checking his own calendar. “Just fill in your name, phone number, and payment method on the lines there.” Jihoon watched as Jaehyo filled out the five pm slot.

Ahn Jaehyo. Their new human.

Jihoon couldn’t believe that after two hundred years they slipped like this.

“Oh my. You two fucked up hard.” All three of them looked up. Yugyeom had managed to breeze silently into the shop and was watching Jaehyo chew on a mint. “How many of those have you had pretty?”

“Pretty?” Jaehyo snorted. “That’s a new one.” The amount of sarcasm in his voice made Jihoon smile. It looked like their human had some spunk after all. “I dunno. Five? Six?” At that Yugyeom folded nearly in half laughing.

“You.” Taeil sighed heavily “Are the gods damn worst friend. Why did I call you?” That seemed to make Yugyeom laugh harder. “I should have called your mom.”

“Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on.” Jaehyo seemed to reach the end of his patience. “Are they poisoned?” It took another moment but finally Yugyeom seemed to get himself under control.

“They own you now.” Yugyeom shrugged then realized the wording when Jaehyo paled. “Right wording, but I should have used some context.”

“YOU THINK?” Taeil dragged his hands down his face. “I take it back. Where is your mom? Or hell, I’ll even take your brother. Anyone but you.”

“Drama queen.” Yugyeom rolled his eyes and Jihoon was trying very hard not to laugh for the sake of Jaehyo. Their human was looking increasingly more like a cornered animal. “Anyway they are faeries and you ate fae food.” Yugyeom pointed to the bowl of mints. “They aren’t used to new people which is why they didn’t think to put those away when you wandered in.” Jaehyo’s eyes shot down to the bowl. “In their defense not many people move out here. Recently we’ve had a handful people move in and that’s more than the last few decades combined.” Yugyeom shrugged. “Try not to worry about it. They look scary and intimidating but really they’re as dangerous as puppies and share one brain cell between them.” Jaehyo’s eyes shot up to them and Jihoon dropped his head back to the desk again.

“Oh I get it.” Jaehyo laughed nervously looking around. “You’re fucking with the city kid. Very funny.” Taeil sighed again. It really was too much for them to think that their human would simply accept this and make everyone’s lives easier.

“Honey.” Yugyeom put a hand on his shoulder looking somber. “This is your new reality and you can choose not to accept it but it will just make things harder for you.” 

“Small town jokes are weird. I really need to be going.” Jaehyo stepped back quickly. “I’ll be back for my appointment. Bye.” The three watched as Jaehyo fled the store.

“This sucks.” Jihoon looked at Taeil who was shaking his head in disbelief. “And it had to be a city kid. What the hell do we do now?” They looked at Yugyeom who just shrugged.

“This is your problem.” Yugyeom looked at the appointment book before programming Jaehyo’s information into his phone. “Just incase he calls. I know to answer it.” Taeil nodded absently before looking over to him. “You’ll want to keep an eye out on him. Just because he hasn’t accepted it yet doesn’t mean Others passing through won’t take notice of him. He’s too pretty and naive to not have already attracted attention.”

“What do you want as payment?” Jihoon sighed. They would have to figure out a way to deal with this themselves.

“Hmm.” Yugyeom tilted his head thoughtfully. “I’d say a kiss but if you’ve been munching on those mints, and I know you have, I run the risk of being trapped too.” Taeil arched an unimpressed eyebrow. “You two aren’t fun today. Pack of cigarettes.” Nodding Jihoon stood to pull out an unopened pack from the carton in the cabinet behind them. “Appreciate it boys. Just think, if you had to get any human at least he’s pretty.”

“Get the fuck out of my shop.” Taeil groan pushing the witch when Yugyeom pulled him into a hug. “Begone giant. Don’t you have class with Jiho today.”

“Don’t remind me.” Yugyeom melted his weight onto Taeil. Jihoon laughed as Taeil swayed a bit under the sudden weight calling the witch a menace. “I’ve had to banish Kyung from coming around while we’re working because Jiho can’t seem to focus when he’s around.”

“Finally the universe is giving the rest of us payback for all the grief you’ve put us through.” Taeil poked at Yugyeom’s sides until the younger squealed a laugh and peeled himself off. “Who knew it would come in the form of a student.”

“There is still justice in this world after all.” Jihoon agreed. When Yugyeom huffed he added in a sing-song voice, “You’re not much fun today.”

“Fine I’m leaving.” Yugyeom stuck his tongue out before breezing out the door as silently as he had appeared.

“What the hell are we gonna do now?” Jihoon pulled Taeil sideways onto his lap letting the half fae sling an arm around his shoulders and lean against him.

“We’ll figure it out I guess.” Taeil kissed his hair. “For now let's close down the shop and head upstairs for the night.” Jihoon nodded then tilted his face up, hand reaching to pull Taeil down into a kiss. 

“Let’s close up and find someone to play with.” Jihoon mumbled before curling their tongues together and drawing Taeil more firmly into the kiss. “We’re gonna need something to take the edge off.” Taeil hummed, a hand coming up to wrap tightly around his throat. “Maybe not.”

In the end they closed up and went upstairs to their apartment and threw each other against the wall before grinding against one another. Jihoon let Taeil push him onto their bed, hips grinding down while thumbs pressed harshly into his throat spiraling him higher until he flipped them over ,biting deeply into Taeil’s neck adding a new shade of purple to the bat tattooed there. By the time they came they were both covered in fresh bruises and bite marks but laughing into kisses.

“So what do we do about Jaehyo?” Jihoon trailed his fingers along Taeil’s spine as the half fae laid on his chest tracing the black koi fish tattooed over his heart. Taeil had a matching one in white over his. Their shop insignia was a stylized combination of their two fish with a sprig of lavender between them. It was inconspicuous enough most humans thought it pretty and ignored it but it let Others know that they were a fae shop. “We shouldn’t just leave him floundering around without some form of protection.”

“What are we going to do?” Taeil sighed kissing the tattoo. “Unless he suddenly starts believing us we can’t really do much.” Jihoon frowned. It didn’t seem fair to leave their poor human to his own devices considering how many Others floated in and out of town. He was likely to get whisked away if they couldn’t figure out a way to protect him.

“Well Yugyeom did make a point.” Jihoon winced as an elbow dug into his stomach while Taeil adjusted himself. “He’s pretty. We like pretty.”

“That’s the Underhill in you talking.” Taeil snorted making Jihoon laugh. “But I do agree. He’s very pretty.” Jihoon chewed on his lip in thought. “That’s my job.” Taeil grinned leaning forward to kiss him and bite down on his recaptured lip making him chuckle. “Guess we just have to wait until he comes back.”

“Still kinda feel bad.” Jihoon kissed him again. “With it being our fault and all.” Taeil nodded in agreement. “Would it be rude to ask if he thought they were good?” At that Taeil laughed loudly. They’d figure it out the same way they did everything else. Together.

 

**Part II: Jaehyo**

Jaehyo didn’t really know what possessed him and Jinyoung to move out to the middle of nowhere, but as the days passed he was slowly beginning to regret it. It had been two days since his weird encounter at the tattoo shop and suddenly a lot more people had started to take interest in him. Jaehyo knew he was pretty, he had been told by enough people and frankly he took pride in how he looked but this seemed to be more than the normal.

“Hyo?” Jinyoung called from their small living room. “There is people at the door for you.” Jaehyo sighed loudly. The sudden interest in him also meant that people were showing up at his door now. His patience was thinning at a rapid rate. “They said they’re from the tattoo shop?” That caught his attention. Taeil and Jihoon had not followed him anywhere despite their friend saying they ‘owned’ him.

“Alright. Be there in a sec.” Jaehyo pulled on a pair of shorts and a tee. Looking in the mirror he fixed his hair a bit before scowling. He didn’t need to look good for them. Walking out of his room the two stood smiling easy and chatting with Jinyoung who didn’t bother hiding his critical look. It was one of the reasons he and Jinyoung got along so well. Jinyoung didn’t bother hiding his emotions be it good or bad which meant that Jaehyo never felt that he was being lied to or having to try to puzzle out what was going on in his friend’s head. “Hi.”

“Hey.” Jihoon smiled wider. Jaehyo was annoyed that he had such a nice smile. “If you have some free time we would like to talk with you.” Jaehyo wanted to tell him no but the hopeful looks on their faces was chipping away at his resolve. Even if the sweater Taeil was wearing violated the Geneva Convention for cruel and unusual punishment. Who actually wore purple cheetah print after '98?

“There is a little shop down the road that makes the best cinnamon rolls in Korea.” Taeil added with a smile of how own. “We’ll buy you one.”

“You’ve been to all of Korea to know?” Jinyoung’s voice was haughty but there was a smile stretching across his face. 

“We have.” Jihoon winked at him. “We used to do a lot of traveling.” That did interest Jaehyo. He had been born in Busan and lived in his small town until he left for college where he met Jinyoung. He had always wanted to travel but it just hadn't been in the cards. “Please come with us.” Jaehyo sighed but nodded.

“Sure. Give me a few minutes.” The two smiled wider. Shooting a look to Jinyoung who shrugged Jaehyo returned to his room to change into a pair of jeans. If he added a touch of makeup that was his own business.

The walk to the shop was filled by Jihoon pointing out places that he should try. A diner ran by their friend JB that Jinyoung had started working at, a street vendor who made cotton candy that looked like clouds, a small glassware shop ran by their friend Yugyeom’s family. When they arrived at the small coffee shop ‘Mujabee’ Taeil held open the door for him.

“Taepyo!” A voice called from behind the counter. Jaehyo’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of l the barista. If Jaehyo were to start believing in faeries he would believe the barista was one before he would believe Taeil or Jihoon. The man had a pointed face and an edge that made him appear like he had simply walked out of an oil painting. “You have a friend.” The smile from the man made his heart speed up a bit. “Sorry sweetie I’m spoken for.” Jaehyo flushed red.

“Don’t feel bad.” Taeil laughed leading him up to the counter. “Yukwon has that effect on everyone.”

“What’s worse is he knows it.” Jihoon was laughing too. “Don’t let his pretty face fool you he’s a sadist.”

“Hey now.” Yukwon feigned being upset. “Don’t be giving away all my secrets. I like my air of mystery.” Taeil rolled his eyes and Jaehyo couldn’t help but laugh. It was like a spell had been lifted off of him. “The usual? Right. What about you? Coffee?”

Jaehyo shook his head looking at the board. “I don’t like coffee. Is there any teas you’d recommend?” Looking back he noticed Yukwon looking at him with a confused look that bled into shock.

“It’s such a long story we’ll have to tell you later.” Taeil injected before Yukwon could say anything. “Do you like chai tea Jaehyo?” Looking at the shorter man Jaehyo nodded. “They have a really good lavender and honey chai. Can we also get three of Minhyuk’s cinnamon rolls please.” Yukwon looked between the three of them again before whistling low and starting their order. “Hey Jihoon why don’t you and Jaehyo grab a table?” Jihoon nodded.

Jaehyo followed Jihoon to a table in the back by the kitchen door while Taeil remained at the counter talking in low voices with Yukwon and a man that had walked up some time after they walked away. The new man glanced up at him a few times frowning deeply, making Jaehyo duck his head down. He was hoping that he hadn’t somehow offended him.

“Don’t mind Minhyuk that’s just his face.” Jihoon was leaning on an arm that was propped up on the table. “He and Yukwon always fuss over us.”

“I’m worth making a fuss over?” Jaehyo picked at his nails. Across from him Jihoon was still smiling softly but it was clear he was holding back saying something. “Look I’m trying my level best not be weird but the last time I saw you two I was made the ass of a joke, which I’m used to being but I’m still failing to see what was funny.”

“Let’s wait for Taeil to get here.” Jihoon sighed softly. “He’s...he’s better at explaining things than I am. I grew up…" Jihoon's face turned thoughtful before adding, "I grew up in a different way. Even though I’ve been in the human world a long time now I still have trouble sometimes.” Jaehyo wanted to know what exactly _that_ meant but with Taeil walking towards them carrying a tray he figured he could wait a few minutes.

To his dismay both the tea and the cinnamon roll were good. They were almost _too_ good. It reminded him of the mints he had at the tattoo shop. Once he had a small bite he couldn’t help but want more. Jaehyo would almost venture to say that he was beginning to crave the mints.

“Its fae food.” Taeil said noticing his gaze at the cinnamon roll. “You’ll still be able to eat human food but the longer you wait to have more fae food the more you’re going to crave it. I’m sure you’ve noticed since you left the shop the other day.” Jaehyo frowned, hand dropping from the roll. “You don’t have to come to the shop when you crave it. Jihoon does make fae food and we can make it for you when you trust us more but when the cravings hit just come here and ask for anything. Minhyuk and Yukwon know and will help you out.”

“I’m still not getting the joke.” Jaehyo picked at his lip. He didn’t mind being the ass of a joke when he could at least puzzle out why it was funny. Nothing about this seemed funny.

“I’m going to be honest with you.” Taeil set his coffee down with a sigh. “You’re not going to believe us until you start living it. It’s unfair to expect you to shift your entire world scheme without any tangible proof.” Jaehyo crossed his arms. “If you ignore the cravings too long it will make you sick. For what it’s worth we are sorry this happened. We should have put those away and if there was a way to reverse this we would.”

“Let’s pretend for a minute I believe you.” Jaehyo absently took a drink of the tea then frowned at it when his mouth lit up again with the suspectly perfect flavor. Setting it on the table he moved the cup farther away from his hand. “Why can’t it be reversed?”

“Fae magic is binding.” Jihoon ripped off a piece of the cinnamon roll to chew it thoughtfully. “It’s like when you weld something together. The sauter binds it and it can be broken but it takes a great amount of force.”

“It's also lethal.” Taeil added quickly making Jaehyo deflate. He wanted to be free of whatever nonsense they kept insisting on but not at the potential cost of his life. “If we give you something to wear for protection will you?” Jaehyo wanted to roll his eyes but there was something in Taeil’s eyes that stopped him. He had seen the two joking and panicked but now the short man was staring at him so intensely that even through his disbelief Jaehyo could feel the weight of importance. “It will keep most of the Others from messing with you.”

“Others?” Jaehyo reached for the tea again then glared at his hand.

“Others is a broad term for things you don’t believe in yet.” Jihoon smiled. “Fae, nymphs, werewolves, ghosts, witches.” Jaehyo gave him a bland look. “Though nothing stops Yugyeom, but aside from being a sadist who cackles like a hyena he won’t harm you. The Kims are a long line of hedge witches who have kept this town running for longer than anyone can remember or record we’ve found.” Jaehyo finally gave in taking a drink of the tea. He was mad that it was so good and supposedly Otherworldly. “Anyway the last wolf pack moved out a few years back and the only nymph around is Bambam who isn’t particularly interested in humans. Most of the locals will lose interest after a while, fae are especially fickle and flighty. What we’re more worried about the Other that pass through here.”

“If it means I’ll be left alone again.” Jaehyo would wear just about anything if it meant people stopped trailing him around town. Hell he’d get it tattooed if it meant he didn’t have to take the long way home to keep from being followed there. “What is it.”

“Here.” Jihoon held out a necklace. It was a simple leather cord but attached was what looked like a piece of bone with two fish carved in it. 

“That’s the insignia for your shop.” Jaehyo ran his fingers over it. “Sort of.” Flicking his eyes back up the two were smiling in approval that he noticed. “This will stop people from following me around?”

“Have they been following you around?” Jihoon’s smile fell into a frown. “Are they following you home too?” Jaehyo nodded. Both Jihoon and Taeil shared a look before turning their attention back to him. “That won’t stop all of them but it will dissuade most.” Jaehyo put the necklace on. Something was better than nothing. “If you notice someone that is following you and they won’t go away or they make you uncomfortable come to the shop. We’ll keep you safe.”

“I’m still not buying all of this.” Jaehyo warned them. Taeil simply shrugged but Jihoon’s shoulders dropped a bit. “But thank you.”

“Don’t thank fae.” Taeil warned quickly eyes shooting to where Jihoon’s hand had twitched on the table. “It can get you hurt.”

“What the fuck does that mean.” Jaehyo really couldn’t believe that. “It’s rude not to say it.”

“It can also bind both you and the fae. More so it is also dismissive of the work that was done since humans use it so flippantly.” Taeil insisted, hand wrapping around Jihoon’s. “It’s an insult to fae to say it. You can say ‘I appreciate it’ or ‘bless’ or do something for them in return but _do not_ say those words.” Jaehyo glanced down at their hands again and then at Jihoon who seemed to have calmed from his knee jerk reaction. “Jihoonie isn’t going to hurt you. He’s been in the human world long enough that he’s used to it but it still hard.”

“Because he was raised different.” Jaehyo fiddled with the bone piece where it hung over his sternum. “I’m sorry.” Jihoon shook his head, his free hand reaching out to squeeze the one Jaehyo had resting on the table a moment before retracting it. “I appreciate this?” Jaehyo tried again softly, and this time Jihoon beamed a smile at him. Taeil nodded approvingly. “I need to get going. I guess I’ll see you next week?”

“Tuesday at five.” Taeil caught his wrist as he stood. “Come here anytime the cravings start. They can make you food or tea.” Jaehyo nodded glancing at Yukwon who was making heart eyes at Minhyuk while the other smiled indulgently. “Jaehyo.” Turning back he saw Taeil stood. The man stood almost a head shorter than him but seemed to take up twice the space. “If you are being followed and don’t think you can make it to the shop come here. They’ll call us and if we can’t make it they will let you stay until whoever it is fucks off.”

“Okay.” Jaehyo felt small under such a heavy gaze. He very nearly asked if they were looking for an additional partner before shoving that idea into the back of his mind. Even if Taeil looked like he would fold him in half to rail his brains out Jaehyo barely knew them. “Th-I appreciate it.” Jaehyo caught himself and the serious look on Taeil’s face broke into smile. “My hand.” Taeil’s eyes dropped to where his tattooed fingers still encircled his wrist.

“Oh.” Once Taeil released him Jaehyo smiled back. “See you soon.” Jaehyo nodded then walked out maybe a hair faster than necessary.

To his surprise and relief it seemed that they were right. Wearing the necklace given to him drastically cut the amount of people following him around. Most would begin to approach until their eyes fell to the necklace then they would either scowl or shrug before going about their business. Jinyoung had given him no end of grief about it, saying that there was definitely no such thing as faeries and that there was no reason to wear the necklace.

“You keep wearing that weird necklace.” Jinyoung pointed one day while they ate at the table. It was rare that they were home at the same time but JB had cut Jinyoung early and sent him home with a bunch of food. “Why?”

“What if I like it?” Jaehyo asked carefully. He didn’t feel like arguing today. “And if it’s working then why question it.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes around a bite of pork. “Can we please not argue about it today?” Jaehyo dropped his shoulders. “Please.”

“Fine.” Jinyoung conceded shaking his head.

“Appreciate it.” Jaehyo smiled a bit to himself. Over the last few days he had begun replacing Thank You with Appreciate It. To his surprise it was easier than he thought it would be ,though sometimes he did slip. Changing subjects Jaehyo grinned, “Is that pretty boy still flirting with you.”

“Do not talk to me about Yugyeom.” Jinyoung glared. Jaehyo did his best not to laugh at his friend. Since moving in the pretty man who worked the market stall full of ‘childish nonsense’ as Jinyoung called it had been flirting with him mercilessly. The first time Jaehyo had met Yugyeom he recognized him as the man who showed up to the tattoo shop though Yugyeom had been too focused on Jinyoung to do more than flash a distracted smile in his direction. “You know he keeps insisting that he’s a witch?” Jaehyo snorted a laugh. “I asked him where his pointed hat was and he told me that those were out of fashion but he rode his broom into the market every morning.”

“Oh no you like him.” Jaehyo put a hand over his mouth. “Oh you poor thing he’s going to eat you alive.” Jinyoung glared coldly over the table. “So what’s your plan?”

“I don’t have a plan.” Stuffing another piece of food into his mouth Jinyoung turned his attention back to his plate. “My plan is to work at the diner until I get bored or find something else and work towards opening a bookstore.” Jaehyo hummed in disbelief. After a moment Jinyoung’s shoulders dropped from their defensive line and he said quietly, “He’s too pretty Hyo.”

“Doesn’t mean he’s not interested Jin.” Jaehyo frowned. He hated when Jinyoung thought he wasn’t worthy of things, especially when he didn’t think he was worthy of happiness. “Gyeom is a bit of a flirt yeah, but he hasn’t shown interest in anyone since he started talking to you.”

“How do you know?” Jinyoung was back to being defensive.

Raising his hand in surrender Jaehyo sighed. “I was at the market stand the other day and his mom recognized me is all. She said that you were handsome and Yugyeom talks about you a lot and it’s the most attention he’s ever given anyone.” Jinyoung was still frowning severely but it didn’t hold any venom. “That’s it I swear. I had gone to the stand to pick up the candles we ordered.”

“I’ll tell you what.” Jinyoung sat back in his seat eyeing the necklace. “You don’t wear that tomorrow and I’ll go talk to Yugyeom.” Jaehyo picked at his lip nervously. “Take it with you if it will make you feel better but seriously you’re going to see it’s just a necklace.”

“And _you’re_ going to see he’s actually interested in you. Deal.” Jaehyo shot back smugly.

Jaehyo knew not wearing the necklace was a bad idea the moment he stepped out the front door. Despite feeling it’s weight in his pocket the number of stares he was getting again sat on his skin like tiny fish hooks dragging him down. Jaehyo had noticed since meeting with Taeil and Jihoon that he had started getting cravings for food that couldn’t quite be sated but he had pushed it off until today when it made his stomach cramp with hunger pains.

Finally giving up the ghost Jaehyo made his way down the street towards Mujabee when he felt more than heard people coming up behind him. The pair were new faces but that didn’t stop Jaehyo from turning on his heel outside of Mujabee’s door catching them by surprise, “Will you fuck off already.”

“Hello pretty.” A woman stepped closer smiling wide. Jaehyo noted she was beautiful, long red hair done up in complicated braids and eyes so green that it almost hurt to look at. Her partner was a man who under different circumstances Jaehyo might had been interested in. He was tall, built like a house and soft blond hair curling like a cloud of sunlight famed a thin face and piercing blue eyes. “What’s your name?”

“No.” Jaehyo tried to step back but something was pulling him towards them. “Leave me alone.” A flux in the air made him feel dizzy but the two just pressed forward, smiling more. “What the hell?”

The man leaned forward cupping his face, “Fae don’t usually share someone as pretty as you but since you don’t have a mark it seems your fair game.”

“He isn’t.” Dizzily, Jaehyo recognized Taeil’s voice. Taeil stood only a few steps away with his arms crossed over his chest, black eyes filled with a calm rage. Even with the daze that made the two’s pull impossible to resist Jaehyo reached out trying to touch the small man. “He’s mine. Drop the glamour or I drop you.”

“I don’t see your name on him.” The woman countered pulling Jaehyo to her, an arm firmly wrapping around his waist. Jaehyo tried wiggling out but her hold didn’t budge. “Sharing is caring.”

“Is there a problem.” Blinking slowly Jaehyo realized Jihoon had walked out of the shop with Minhyuk and Yukwon, both throwing haughty looks. “Why are your hands on our human?”

“Unmarked human.” The man brushed a kiss against his neck. “Finders keepers Pyo. You know the rules.” Jaehyo didn’t know what kind of noise came from Jihoon but it would have frightened him if he could get his brain to work right.

“He does have a mark. Right Jaehyo?” Taeil’s gaze flicked to him. It took a moment but Jaehyo realized they meant the necklace. Fumbling around he pulled it from his pocket. “See. Now let him go.” 

The two looked at each other before the woman inclined her head. “Make me.”

“Fine.” Jaehyo barely heard the words before he was jerked forward and pushed into Taeil. The sound of bone crunching shook him back to reality. Blinking rapidly at the disappearing fog in his brain Jaehyo saw Jihoon standing over the woman’s crumpled form, the arm that held him captive obviously broken. Her partner was kneeling next to her baring his teeth. “You were asked politely several times to remove your hands and decided not to.” Jihoon’s voice was low making Jaehyo cling to Taeil a little more. “You need to learn respect for people but especially mortals. He told you to leave him alone but you still pressed, this isn’t the old days.”

“You’re one of _those_.” The woman curled her lip up. “They would eat you in Underhill little dog.” Jaehyo watched as something dark seemed to curl into Jihoon’s stance.

“You forget dogs have teeth.” The lack of emotion in Jihoon’s voice made Jaehyo’s heart kick in his ribs. He wanted to flee. The small lizard brain where his instinct lived was screaming there was a monster standing in front of him and that he was in danger.

“It’s okay.” Jaehyo’s eyes dropped to Taeil who cupped his face, thumbs brushing against his cheekbones. In a small whisper Taeil added, “Jihoon would never hurt you.” Jaehyo stared into Taeil’s eyes letting the words soak into his brain. He didn’t know how long they stood there but after what could have been years a hand gently touched his shoulder.

“Did they hurt you?” Jihoon asked looking him up and down worriedly. “They must have glamoured you hard to have taken off the necklace.” Jaehyo blushed feeling a bit ashamed.

“It was in my pocket.” Taking a forceful step back he chewed on the inside of his cheek. He nearly spoke again when his stomach cramped reminding him why he had come out in the first place. “Can we get some food and then talk?”

“You ignored the cravings.” Taeil looked sad. Holding out his hand Taeil tried for a smile, “Of course we can.” Jaehyo looked at the hand a moment caught up in the memory of the other two before Yukwon swept up next to him.

“Fae are dumb and don’t think things through. Especially those two.” Yukwon looped their arms together. “I’ll make you some tea while Minhyuk finishes the muffins. You picked a good day to come we got some fresh raspberries and lemons.” Jaehyo blinked but let himself be lead inside while Taeil and Jihoon follow behind. Glancing back he nearly laughed at the two who were severely pouting that Yukwon had snatched him up. “Did you like the lavender and honey?”

“Yeah.” Jaehyo blinked turning back to Yukwon who shot a smug look to the two behind them. “I have a new drink if you’re willing to try it. It’s black tea with an orange creme and honey.” Jaehyo nodded smiling. “Excellent. Here munch on this while I make the tea.” Yukwon pressed a cookie into his hand.

“Appreciate it.” Jaehyo smiled getting a wide grin. Seeing the two at the table they were at a few days ago Jaehyo wandered over and took the seat across from them. Taking a bite Jaehyo nearly cried in relief as the cramps subsided. With a deep breath he looked at the two, “I didn’t think that would happen. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry because two assholes tried to take advantage of you?” Taeil’s eyebrows shot up into his hair. “Jaehyo you shouldn’t have to wear that to be safe.” 

“Yeah but if I don’t then I’ll be swept off by whatever happens to think I'm pretty so what the fuck am I supposed to do?” Jaehyo had gotten too comfortable being untouchable and now this. “What happens if it breaks or gets lost?”

“There is another option.” Taeil said carefully. Jaehyo had a sinking feeling of where this was going. “Get it tattooed.”

“Excuse me.” Jaehyo’s chest constricted. He knew it was coming but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. “Like a cattle brand?” That made the two cringe in their seats filling Jaehyo with a small bit of relief.

 

“Have we done anything that would make you think like that?” Jihoon looked heart broken and Jaehyo hated that he felt bad for it. “It would keep you safe but we wouldn’t use it to make you do anything.”

Jaehyo sat tense in his seat refusing to look up from the table. Neither Taeil or Jihoon were speaking though they all jumped when Yukwon placed the tray on the table. “Eat. Drink.” Yukwon placed the cup of tea and muffin in front of him. “It's hard to focus when you’re hungry.” Jaehyo nodded picking at the muffin.

The three sat in silence though Jaehyo could feel the press of Jihoon’s question still in the air. “Fine.” Jaehyo knew it sounded forceful but just because he was agreeing didn’t mean he had to be happy about it. “Just tattoo the stupid thing on. I don’t want to have to deal with this.” In their seats Taeil and Jihoon seemed to wilt under his tone. “I’ll just get it in place of the KR it doesn’t really matter anyway I’m over it.” That made Taeil look up and study him. “Don’t ask I’m not telling you.” Taeil’s teeth ground together but the question didn’t come to life. 

Finishing their drinks Jaehyo tried to pay Yukwon but the barista just waved him off saying it would go on Taeil’s bill. Jaehyo wanted to argue but Jihoon insisted so he let it drop. The walk to the tattoo shop took nearly fifteen minutes but Jaehyo noticed that some of the people who normally followed him gave a wide berth, all of them eyeing Jihoon who walked like he owned the space they were in. Inside the shop Jaehyo didn’t look at either of them while the insignia was inked into his skin where he planned to put the letters.

“Why koi fish?” Jaehyo finally broke down halfway through the tattoo.

“I like fish.” Taeil shrugged dipping the needle into ink to continue working on it. “Koi are easily recognizable, pretty to look at, and Jihoon likes koi.” Jaehyo nodded looking at the man sitting across the room under his eyelashes. Jihoon seemed to have realized he scared Jaehyo earlier and had taken to keeping distance between them.

“I’m not afraid of you.” Jaehyo spoke up. It hurt him to see Jihoon so skittish even if he was upset at how things were working themselves out. The two had been nothing but kind and helpful so Jaehyo couldn’t bring himself to hate them. “I appreciate you helping me earlier.” Jihoon looked one word from crying.

“Alright you’re all set.” Taeil clicked the tattoo gun off. Examining the design Jaehyo had to admit it was nicer than the letters. However Jinyoung was going to give him no end of grief for it. “Keep it wrapped up for five days. When you clean it use water with no soap and this.” Taeil handed him a container. “Put it on a few times a day or when you notice it getting dry.” Jaehyo nodded examining the lotion that looked handmade. Jaehyo wondered if it was something they made themselves or if the Kims made it. “If you have any questions here is our shop number. Or you can drop in and I’ll take a look at it.”

“Is this where you tell me you used magic ink?” Jaehyo joked taking the business card. At the lack of answer he groaned. “You’re joking right.”

“Comes with the territory.” Taeil gave a crooked smile. “We’re serious Jaehyo. This,” Taeil motioned to the mark, “is for protection only. We don’t expect anything from you. Not fealty or sex or anything like that.” That made Jaehyo flush bright pink. “No one should touch you now unless you tell them it’s okay.” Jaehyo had to bite back a thank you.

“How much do I owe you?” Jaehyo went to fish out his wallet but both looked at him like he grew a second head.

“I’m not charging you for this.” Taeil frowned at the wad of bills Jaehyo was holding out. “Consider this an apology for the trouble.” Jaehyo wanted to argue but Taeil didn’t look like he would budge and if Taeil wouldn’t then Jihoon wouldn’t either.

“Alright.” Putting his wallet away he shifted his weight from foot to foot. “I guess I’ll see you around?” The two smiled. “Okay then.” Unable to think of anything else he walked out the door.

 

**Part III: Taeil**

"He didn't stay." Jihoon sighed watching Jaehyo walk down the street. Wrapping an arm around his waist Taeil pulled him close. "Did I scare him?"

"I think this is all scaring him." Taeil sighed into the warm chest. "At least he's protected now." Jihoon nodded. "Yugyeom isn't going to help us but maybe Changkyun could. He finally managed to win over his human. John?"

"Jooheon." Jihoon corrected grinning. "Couldn't hurt to ask." Taeil nuzzled his face into Jihoon's chest a moment before pulling the taller man down to kiss him. "I love you Taeil."

"I love you too." Taeil kissed him again. "I'll text Changkyun and see if he'll be around tomorrow."

That night Taeil laid awake for a long time watching the moon move across the sky through the window while Jihoon slept curled around him. Over the last few days they had decided to try to woo their human into being theirs. With how Jaehyo all but ran away from them today it looked like they were going to have their work cut out for them.

Closing the shop for the day Taeil and Jihoon made their way to Changkyun’s house. The small house on the coast was inviting and as they walked through Granny placed a kiss on both of their cheeks telling them to make themselves at home and that they were staying for lunch, no they didn’t have a choice, and the boys would be down in a few minutes. Sitting at the table Taeil grinned as Jooheon wandered in blushing furiously with a dark purple hickey sitting high on his neck.

“Really you two.” Granny huffed staring at it making Jooheon flare a bright red. “Can’t even wait until I go to the market before you start on one another.”

“Graaaannny.” Jooheon poured himself into the seat next to Taeil, head dropping into his hands. “He isn’t a selkie he’s a vampire. I’m convinced.”

“You didn’t have an issue when it happened.” Changkyun’s amused voice came from the doorway. “Morning Granny.” The old woman shot a grin over her shoulder. “So you two are trying to woo a human huh?” Taeil nodded as Changkyun sat on Jooheon’s lap.

“If he tells you to give him a raw fish from the ocean I’m just letting you know now that it won’t work.” Jooheon grinned at Changkyun’s indigent squeak.

“THAT WAS ONCE!” Changkyun huffed crankily even as Jooheon laughed tightening his arms around him. “I’m trading you in for a new husband. Maybe Mark will take me back.”

“You’ll have to knife fight JB.” Jihoon grinned holding Taeil’s hand. “From what I’ve seen they’re pretty much living in each others pockets.”

“Fine I guess I’ll stick around.” Changkyun grinned wiggling back to get more comfortable. “You could do what I did.” Taeil tried not to laugh as Jooheon’s face fell into a flat look. “Just date other people until he realizes he’s in love with you.”

“I swear to god Kyunnie I’m going to drown you.” Jooheon tried to push the selkie off his lap but the man wouldn’t budge. “That is absolutely not what happened.”

“It’s also absolutely not what we’re going to do.” Taeil added losing the battle and laughing at the two of them. “How did you two ever manage to figure this out?”

“It was painful.” Granny added from the stove sending them all into a fit of laughter. “I thought _my_ husband was clueless but gods these two.” She shook her head at them grinning. “I thought I was going to have to lock them in a closet.”

“Humans are stubborn.” Changkyun shrugged but turned to kiss Jooheon softly. “But they’re worth it.” Taeil smiled as the two seemed to forget they had an audience. The look of adoration between the two gave him hope that if they could convince Jaehyo to take a chance things could work out for them. Out of the corner of his eye Taeil saw Granny looking at them fondly as well before grabbing a spray bottle and misting them. “Hey!” Changkyun jolted.

“You have guests.” Granny chided without venom. Back at the stove the old woman shot them a wink and Taeil made a mental note to come back more often. Granny had been a staple of the town for years and Taeil had the pleasure of giving her and her husband tattoos. Taeil wondered if Jooheon knew what a firecracker his grandmother had been back in her youth or the intricate dragon tattoo that took up most of her back. Taking just a moment Taeil let himself lament the fact that the woman he considered one of his closest friends likely only had another twenty years at best. He would miss her like a limb when she finally joined her husband.

The afternoon passed almost too quickly but it was filled with laughter and more fun at the expense of Jooheon and Changkyun. Jihoon spent most of the time talking with them while Taeil caught up with Granny asking if she needed any help around the house, if Jooheon was staying with her or getting his own place, if she was looking to get more ink. It felt good to spend time with her while getting to know her grandson a little more. They had of course met Jooheon but this had been the first time Taeil was able to actually sit down and really get to know him. Taeil was relieved that Jooheon was in fact a sweet kid who adored his husband nearly as much as he adored Granny despite being thrown headfirst into magic.

Their next stop was the Kim’s glassware shop to pick up their order. Jihoon had been running short on some spices that they couldn’t get from anywhere else but since the stall closed early today Yugyeom's mother told them to pick it up from the shop. Approaching the storefront they could see Jiho inside with Yugyeom, both bent over some papers while Kyung sat across from both witches grinning like a cat.

“Kyung I will actually banish you if you don’t leave.” Yugyeom hissed as they walked in making both Taeil and Jihoon laugh. “Oh no. Absolutely not. I cannot handle all of you.” Yugyeom glared at the two of them.

“We’re not here for you but I do love to see you suffer.” Taeil grinned fist bumping Kyung as he walked past. “Just picking up an order from your dad.” Yugyeom harrumphed loudly but turned his attention back to Jiho who was squirming under Kyung’s heavy gaze. The blonde witch was sporting his usual fifteen necklaces and rings along with his casual but very White Instagram Girl style involving three shirts, one of which was denim. “Yugyeom?” Taeil knew he would regret asking but since Changkyun’s advice had been factually terrible what could it hurt.

“What?” Yugyeom dragged his hands down his face exasperatedly. 

“Advice for wooing humans?” Taeil patted his pockets. No cigarettes. A secret would have to do, though he really hated giving them to the witch. Even as a half fae he guarded his secrets just as zealously as a full fae. As if on cue Yugyeom snorted a laugh but didn’t say anything. Arching an unimpressed eyebrow he deadpanned, “Helpful. Bless.”

“Have you tried asking him out on a date?” Jiho finally looked up from the paper. Taeil and Jihoon blinked at each other. Why had they not thought of that. “Oh my gods why are fae so dumb?” Jiho said incredulously. “He’s probably freaked out by all of this. Is he marked?” Taeil nodded feeling a bit dumb for missing what was obviously the easiest path. “You two really do only share one brain cell don’t you.”

“Listen here little witchling.” Jihoon spoke up with a snooty voice aimed at making them all laugh, “we are The Good People. We eat witches.” It had its intended effect and everyone in the room burst into laughter. “Besides can you give relationship advice all things considering?”

Flashing scarlet Jiho glared. “Shut up or I will hex you into the next century Pyo.” Jihoon grinned mercilessly until a light bulb shattered above them. “OH COME ON NOT AGAIN.” Taeil noticed that in all the fuss Kyung had ghosted over to press himself against Jiho whispering something into his ear. Taeil nearly took pity on the witch if he didn’t know for a fact that Jiho was hopelessly in love with their fellow fae. That being said he was still unsure about was Kyung’s actual feelings for the human. It had taken a long time for the older to warm up to him and Jihoon. As it turned out Kyung hated fae more than Taeil himself and spent the first fifteen years giving them a wide berth or cool responses when they were forced to interact. Once Kyung realized Taeil was a halfling and Jihoon had abandoned his privilege he had warmed up some until Taeil would venture to say they were close friends. “Sorry Gyeom.” Still red faced Jiho pointedly ignored Kyung resting his chin on his shoulder grinning.

“Why do I bother trying.” Yugyeom glared at Kyung. Turning to look at them the witch added, “We have to get this spell worked out so Kyung is going to go with you Taeil or he’s going to be shoved in a box and mailed back to Underhill.” That made Kyung’s face crumple into a frown.

In a voice that was not meant for anyone but Jiho Kyung whispered, “I’ll see you soon Jiho.” Taeil wanted to point out to the fae that both he and Jihoon could hear him but the wink Kyung shot at them he realized Kyung didn’t actually care. “Alright boys let’s go harass Minhyuk and tell me about your human.” 

Kyung’s advice seemed more sound than Changkyun’s though Taeil couldn’t help but tease him about Jiho. While Kyung skirted around most of the subject Taeil got the impression that the older was at least infatuated with the human. Not that it was out of character, Kyung was looked down on by Others for his love of mortals and willingness to commit to relationships that spanned decades with the same human. It was one of the reasons Taeil liked him even though he was a fae. Kyung had no airs, didn’t play word games or clash semantics. He was secretive yes but that was simply the way fae were.

“Have you tried gifts?” Kyung stirred his coffee with a smile. “Most humans like gifts. Flowers, shiny things, clothes.” Taeil nodded picking at the cinnamon roll. “Warm him up to you a bit then ask him out.”

“What if he doesn’t like us.” Jihoon sighed into his coffee. “I think I scared him when I broke that fae's arm.” Taeil slipped a hand down to squeeze his thigh. “Jaehyo said he wasn’t scared but he’s been avoiding us.” Kyung nodded, eyes suddenly flicking to the door.

“He’s learning at least.” Kyung nodded to where Jaehyo stood at the counter smiling at Yukwon around a cookie that the barista placed in his hand before he could order. It took nearly every ounce of self control for Taeil to not turn around and keep staring at him. Once the door closed again Taeil peeked over his shoulder to see Jaehyo walking towards the shop where they had left Yugyeom and Jiho. “Very pretty. Very your type.” Kyung took a sip of his coffee watching through the glass as Jaehyo sat next to Jiho. “Looks like they’re getting along like a house on fire.”

“Well they’re both pretty and stupid it’s only natural.” Taeil snorted a laugh as Yukwon sat next to Kyung. “He’s been asking about you.” Yukwon stole a piece of his cinnamon roll and popped it in his mouth. “It’s really cute actually. His blush is almost as cute as Jiho’s.” Kyung nudged him with an elbow playfully. “As the resident hooman,” Yukwon grinned at them, “I did some recon for you. I know I’m the best right? Right.” Jihoon blew a kiss across the table. “Jaehyo likes fishing, baseball, and nice clothes.”

“Bless you.” Taeil smiled. Now that they knew what Jaehyo liked they had a place to start. “And what would you like as payment?”

“For Kyung to sleep with Jiho already. It’s been like five years buddy it’s just getting sad now.” Yukwon laughed even when Kyung pouted. “Speaking of you’re making headway with him. Keep at it and in another ten he’ll cave.”

“I have that time but he doesn’t.” Kyung sighed looking at his coffee suddenly quiet. “The tragedy of loving mortals is you always lose them.” That made Taeil’s heart clench in his chest. He wasn’t ready to lose Granny and they were only friends. Again he thought hard about going after Jaehyo as a romantic partner. Jihoon loved deeply and wholey which made Taeil worry about what would happen when Jaehyo eventually died. About what would happen when he died. “Stop thinking about it.” Taeil’s eyes shot up to where Kyung was staring at him frowning. “It doesn’t do any good to dwell on it. All you can do is love them until they die and mourn them when they pass.” Next to him Jihoon’s hand wrapped around his. “I know better than most.” In all honesty Taeil didn't know how Kyung did it. How he still managed to love after suffering so many losses even if they were inevitable losses. Each person that had died in their lives had taken a piece of them to the grave until Taeil and Jihoon had stopped their dealings with humans almost all together. It hurt too much.

“This is too dark.” Yukwon announced standing. Yukwon pointed at him and Jihoon, “You two, gifts.” Then turning to Kyung, “And you. Stop trying to feed him fae food and he’ll start to loosen up. He’s convinced you’re just looking for a toy.” Kyung made a face. “You did this to yourself buddy."

Taeil was sorely tempted to go into the shop once they left but he wasn't willing to tip their hand just yet.

Over the course of the next two weeks they left things for Jaehyo to find. Flowers on his doorstep, baked treats Jihoon made that they gave to him when he passed through the shop, even some clothes. To their delight Jaehyo accepted each gift with smiles and even wore the clothes though he would blush prettily when he ran into them wearing them. Sometimes they would catch sight of his roommate who would glare at them but usually Jinyoung was too busy being flustered by Yugyeom to make much of a scene.

Slowly Jaehyo started coming around the shop to drop things off. Some badly burnt cookies that he was embarrassed about but they ate anyway, a few origami cranes. On one sunny day Jaehyo had hastily given them each a few clumsily made glass beads that he had made himself in a class with Yugyeom's brother before all but running out the door. Both he and Jihoon wore their beads on a leather string even when Jaehyo had stammered they didn't have to the next time he came in.

“Do you want a job?” Taeil asked one day as Jaehyo stopped in to drop off more cookies with the promise they were less burnt than the last.

“What?” Jaehyo blinked opening the tupperware container. “How did you know I don’t have a job?” A frown began to dip at their human’s lips.

“Heard Jinyoung complaining to Yugyeom at the market.” Taeil shrugged taking a bite of a cookie. They were indeed less burnt. “He was saying that you were worrying because your savings is running out.” Jaehyo’s lips turned into a thin line but he didn’t deny it. “We could use a receptionist. Take down appointments and talk with people while they wait.” Taeil took another bite letting Jaehyo work through the offer. “Can’t pay much more but twelve an hour and forty hours a week. No overtime though, Jihoon and I like our time in the evenings together.” At that a small smile curved at Jaehyo's lips, his whole face going soft.

“That’s really cute.” The words seemed to have caught Jaehyo by surprise as he said them. “I mean...no. Actually, I do mean that.” A deep blush spread across his face. “It’s nice to see people together who actually love each other.” Taeil tilted his head. “KR is an ugly story.”

“Hyo.” Taeil wanted to touch him but he didn’t think he had earned that right yet. “I-”

“Forget I said anything.” Jaehyo suddenly backed up. “Um. I would love a job actually. I really am getting farther between a rock and a hard place.” Taeil nodded wanting to press for answers at who could ever hurt someone as sweet as Jaehyo but biting his tongue. If Jaehyo ever told them it would be in his own time. “Do you need to do an interview or references?”

“Nah. Just come in at nine am tomorrow and Jihoon will show you the systems and how to do paperwork. He’s usually the receptionist but he’s also our piercer and on an occasion gets tattoo appointments which have actually been getting more frequent.” Jaehyo nodded looking a little nervous. “We won’t throw you in the deep end without helping you. Promise.” The word felt heavy on his tongue as the words bound him.

“Fae don’t make promises.” Jaehyo arched an eyebrow obviously turning over the words in his head.

“Spending time with Yugyeom and Jiho?” Taeil leaned against the counter picking up another cookie.

“Yeah.” Picking up a cookie himself Jaehyo bit into his. “Jiho has been really nice.” The small smile that quirked on Jaehyo’s lips twisted something in Taeil’s stomach. “He and Yukwon have been life savers. I think I would have gone insane if they hadn’t taken pity on me.” In a sudden realization Taeil realized Jaehyo was wearing one of Kyung’s shirts. “I think I’ve been in Mujabee and the glass shop more than my apartment recently.”

“And none of them offered you a job?” Taeil tried to smile around the weight settling in his heart. He and Jihoon had accepted the fact that they might be turned down but the idea they were being turned down for one of their friends hurt. “That’s rude.”

Shrugging Jaehyo munched on another cookie. “They did but I turned them down.” Taeil frowned an eyebrow raising of its own accord. “I, uh.” Jaehyo blushed looking away, “I had kind of been hoping you’d offer one.” Jaehyo laughed nervously. “It took longer than I thought it would, but you did. If I knew less burnt cookies were the way in I’d have brought them sooner.”

“Hi Hyo!” Both of them jumped at Jihoon’s voice booming through the door. “Oh you brought cookies.” Jihoon smiled widely grabbing a few and biting into one. “I can almost taste the chocolate this time.” Jaehyo nearly melted in relief as he laughed.

“I didn’t use the smoke alarm as the timer with this batch.” Jaehyo smiled looking down at the nearly empty container. “You don’t actually have to eat these you know. I couldn’t think of ways to show how much I appreciate how nice you’ve been to me.”

“Well you made these for us so of course we’re going to eat them.” Jihoon tapped the tip of his nose. “I always appreciate cookies I don’t have to make or use the hose to put out.” Jaehyo’s face crumpled into a confused expression. “If you think you can’t cook I can’t tell you how many times Taeil has nearly burnt the place down. He needs supervision to make toast.” The deep belly laugh that Jaehyo barked out left the human shaking as he leaned against the counter. 

“It really is a tragedy.” Taeil agreed easily. “Hyo is going to be our new receptionist.” At that Jihoon absolutely beamed. Taeil could tell the moment Jihoon realized Jaehyo was wearing Kyung’s shirt. 

“Since you’re giving me a job I guess I can’t expect you to ask the other thing.” Jaehyo was pink again. “I mean it took you this long.” Taeil shot a look a confused look at Jihoon who was looking at Jaehyo just as confused. Realizing his words Jaehyo ran his hands down his face, “That sounded bad.” Looking at them again Jaehyo took a deep breath, “would you guys like to get dinner some time?”

“What?” Jihoon blurted out making Jaehyo a new shade of skittish.

“Like a date.” Jaehyo looked hopeful but it was fragile. “If not please forget I asked.”

“Can I make you dinner?” Jihoon said quickly before Jaehyo could begin to truly back track. “I mean we _can_ go out. If you would be more comfortable we can but if you’d let me I’d like to make you dinner. Here. Well upstairs.” The more Jihoon rambled the more Jaehyo relaxed.

“I’d like that.” Jaehyo blushed.

“You’re wearing Kyung’s shirt.” Taeil managed to unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “Was it a gift?”

“This?” Jaehyo looked down. “I got caught in the rain the other day and he let me borrow it. I just haven’t returned it.” Jaehyo’s smile turned mischievous, “and he’s too polite to demand it back.” Finally the coil in his chest loosened. “Should I not wear it?”

“In our world gifts are for courtship.” Jihoon explained getting a flat look from Jaehyo. “You knew that.” Jaehyo’s smile was back. “Well don’t I feel foolish.”

“Humility looks good on you.” Jaehyo came around the counter looking shy. “I have to get back but I’ll be here first thing in the morning. Sound good boss?” Taeil nodded chuckling. “Night.” Faster than he expected Jaehyo to be, their human placed a kiss on his cheek and then Jihoon’s before sauntering out the door.

“Holy shit.” Jihoon breathed as the door swung closed and Jaehyo winked through the window before disappearing. “Taeil. _Taeil_.” Jihoon’s arms wrapped around him lifting him from the ground as he stood in disbelief. It couldn’t be that easy could it?

As it turned out to the delight of both him and Jihoon it was that easy. Jaehyo had shown up the next morning wearing clothes they had gotten him along with a braided leather bracelet they had given him a few days prior, sitting on the same wrist as their mark. It took every bit of professionalism that Taeil possessed to go about his appointments as Jihoon walked Jaehyo through the laws, processes, and filing system. Taeil was a bit jealous that Jihoon got to spend the day with Jaehyo but he contented himself that he would get to make up the time as Jihoon cooked for them tonight. The idea that Jaehyo had come to them of his own accord still made his heart do funny things. Seeing their human in Kyung’s shirt as he talked about the time spent with the others had started to hollow his heart like a pinpricked egg only to have it suddenly filled to the brim.

“You should eat something.” Jaehyo’s voice made him jump. Taeil looked up from the design he was making for a client that was coming in at the end of the week. Between them Jaehyo held out a sandwich that Jihoon must have sent back. “Jihoon said he was going up to start making food since it's almost closing time. It’s nothing fancy but I figured we could split it since we skipped lunch.” Taeil looked at the sandwich again. It was Jaehyo’s lunch and he wanted to share it. Taeil’s heart couldn’t take much more of their human before it would simply pop in his chest.

“Appreciate it.” Taeil took half the sandwich burning the image of Jaehyo’s wide smile into his memory. He wanted to always remember it so that he could have it after Jaehyo died.

“Is it not good?” Jaehyo asked at his dark look.

“No Hyo it’s great.” Taeil took another bite. “I just thought of something unpleasant.” Taeil didn’t bother lying to him. It was a subject they would eventually have to broach. “I was just thinking about how pretty your smile is and how I don’t want to forget it.”

“The time thing?” Jaehyo guess chewing thoughtfully. “How you’re gonna outlive me right? And Jihoon is going to outlive both of us.” Taeil’s chest hurt that it seemed someone else had this conversation with him. “I thought about it to.”

“Full of surprises.” Without thinking about it Taeil wrapped an arm around Jaehyo pulling him closer to press his face into the warm chest. By the time he caught up to what had happened Jaehyo already had a thumb brushing against his neck.

“I thought about it a lot actually.” Jaehyo set his half of the sandwich down half eaten and Taeil followed suit. “It’s unfair to you two but especially Jihoon. I get to have two ridiculously hot partners until I’m a wrinkled thing but you have to watch me die. I don’t want to put you through that but I’m too selfish to stay away.” Taeil was more than a little blown away about how much thought Jaehyo had put into this. How much he had considered his own mortality and its effect on them.

“I would kiss you if Jihoon wouldn’t hit me for it.” Taeil took off his hat to properly bury his face in Jaehyo’s chest. “Let’s close up early and go upstairs.” Jaehyo sounded like he was going to argue but Taeil shook his head. “I want to just be with you and Jihoon.” Jaehyo’s carded through his hair a moment before a kiss was dropped on the crown of his head.

“You finish that,” Jaehyo pointed to the few bites of sandwich on the plate, “and I’ll close up the front.” Taeil watched him walk away.

Closing up the shop didn’t take much time and soon Taeil delightedly lead Jaehyo up the staircase to their apartment above the shop. In the small kitchen Jihoon was busy cooking so Taeil brought Jaehyo over to the table so they could watch Jihoon finish up. After almost two hundred years together Taeil was used to the companionable silence and it seemed that Jaehyo was comfortable with it too.

“Almost done.” Jihoon tossed over his shoulder nearly ten minutes later. Taeil watched Jaehyo as the human looked around their apartment taking in everything. They had collected many things over the years in their travels though Taeil did his best to keep things more or less cohesive he knew their apartment was cluttered.

“You have so many memories.” Jaehyo said staring at a shelf packed with pictures of people from various stages of their lives. “Do you miss them?”

“More than we can express.” Jihoon answered bringing plates to the table. “Fae don’t take losing things well be it objects or people.” Jaehyo’s face turned pensive.

“Will you put me on your memory shelf?” Jaehyo asked startling Jihoon. “If you do make sure it’s when I’m still pretty.” Looking back at them he smiled widely. “This looks great let’s eat yeah?” Jaehyo picked up the chopsticks balanced on the corner and turned his attention to the plate of food in front of him.

Despite the somber start dinner passed with easy conversation. It seemed whenever things started to turn back to mortality Jaehyo would make a joke or compliment the food taking them off on a different tangent. Taeil was grateful for it. Jihoon in particular always took losing people hard and neither of them wanted to think about losing Jaehyo before they really had him. At dinner they learned about his childhood in Busan, what his hobbies were, and even the failed camping trip he attempted just before college.

“You really went out there that unprepared?” Jihoon asked bewildered.

“Yeah.” Jaehyo sighed embarrassedly. “Jinyoung hasn’t let me live it down since I told him. It’s one of the reasons he’s so protective of me. I’m a bit of an idiot.”

“Yes but now you’re our idiot.” Jihoon joked making Jaehyo smile shyly. “Though if you want to use the one brain cell we have it’s usually with Taeil since he does most of the tattooing.”

“Well then I guess we’ll have to be dumb together so the shop doesn’t go under.” Jaehyo shot back making Taeil nearly choke on his food in laughter. 

“How could we possibly go under when we have the prettiest boy in town at the front desk?” Jihoon scoffed making Jaehyo blush.

“You just say that because I’m wearing your mark.” Jaehyo said it flippantly but under the tone Taeil could taste the anxiety laying there like a pocket of sour powder in candy.

“Jaehyo.” Taeil caught his attention. “The mark has nothing to do with our interest in you. It’s for protection from Others but we like _you_.” Jaehyo stared at them looking vulnerable. “Not some human or a marked human or whatever you might have convinced yourself. We like Jaehyo who changed his vocabulary to accommodate us, who took a leap of faith even when most people would have ran, consequences be damned.” Taeil stood to go to him. “We want you.”

“I was scared it was just because of the mark.” Jaehyo admitted letting Taeil cup his face. “But I figured you wouldn’t have waited if that was the case but still.”

“Can we show you how much we want you?” Taeil asked brushing kisses along the high cheekbones. “You can say no.”

“If you think I’m turning down you putting me through a mattress you’ve obviously lost the brain cell which is bad news for Jihoon and I.” Jaehyo grinned up at their startled laughter.

Leaving the food to be cleaned later Taeil pulled Jaehyo through the small apartment with Jihoon following close behind until they reached the bedroom. Not giving Jaehyo time to feel uncomfortable Taeil pulled him down into a searing kiss right inside the doorway, giving a pleased noise when Jaehyo simply melted into him. Curling his tongue around Jaehyo’s he held the human’s face in place listening as Jihoon circled around. Taeil knew the moment Jihoon had put his hands on their lover because Jaehyo gasped trying, and failing, to pull away. Continuing to kiss him while Jaehyo moaned Taeil let one of his hands join Jihoon’s where he was groping at Jaehyo through his pants.

“Oh my god.” Jaehyo finally broke away breathing heavily, face burying into Taeil’s neck. “If you keep doing that I’m going to cum.” Sharing a smug look with Jihoon they worked him harder. “ _AH_!” Jaehyo’s gasps turned into whimpers.

“You can cum as much as you want Hyo.” Taeil sucked a mark into his neck. “Don’t hold back we’re going to take care of you.” Jaehyo had begun to shake in between them. “It’s okay baby, let us take care of you.” Jaehyo rolled his hips into their hands a few more times until suddenly he came with a shuddered breath against his collarbone. “Good boy Hyo.” Taeil kissed a sweaty temple getting a small whimper. “Do you like that? Being told you’re a good boy?” Taeil felt more than heard the small yes. Like a switch flipping in him Taeil eyed Jihoon again. His mate was looking at Jaehyo like a bloodhound ready to pounce. “Bed.”

Taeil pushed them towards the bed, the three trailing clothes as they went until Jaehyo was on his back looking up at them flushed and already getting hard again. “Let me do something.”

“You are doing something.” Jihoon laid next to Jaehyo, kissing him. “You’re lying here looking gorgeous while we take care of you.” Jaehyo nearly argued until Taeil slid a slick finger along his ass. “Can I call you hyung?” Jihoon kissed him again.

“Aren’t you older than me?” Jaehyo squirmed as Taeil massaged the ring of muscle watching for true discomfort. “Shouldn’t I be calling you hyung?”

“That’s for humans.” Jihoon wrapped a hand around Jaehyo making him gasp. Using the distraction Taeil worked the tip of his finger in. “Comparatively speaking you’re both older than me since fae age slower.”

“Like - _ah_ \- dog years?” Jaehyo’s body arched up as Taeil added a second finger slowly stretching him open. 

“Something like that.” Jihoon hummed speeding up his hand. “Can I?” Jaehyo nodded deliriously. “Thank you _hyung_.” Jaehyo pulled him down for a kiss. Focusing a bit of magic Taeil flowed it through his fingers as he brushed against the prostate, nearly launching Jaehyo off the bed at the sudden wave of pleasure.

“What was _that_?” Jaehyo gripped at the sheets, eyes scrunched closed but mouth open releasing moans. “Oh fuck please do that again.” Jihoon eyed Taeil a moment before a wicked smile stretched across his lips and he whispered into Jaehyo’s ear. At the words Jaehyo’s eyes shot open making Taeil arch an eyebrow. “Please do that again.” Jaehyo asked breathlessly, eyes going a little glossy. “Sir.” Pausing a moment Taeil had to gather himself. Jihoon was cheating by telling Jaehyo that.

Wrestling the urge to be rougher Taeil resumed moving his fingers. “Keep calling me that baby.” Taeil pulsed the magic stronger making Jaehyo tremble like a leaf. “Can you do that for me?”

“Yes Sir.” Jaehyo rolled his hips down onto his fingers. “Please Sir fuck me. I need it. Oh god I need it.” Taeil slipped in a third finger biting his tongue nearly hard enough to taste blood. It would make things easier for later when they would have to stretch him more so Jihoon could fuck him. “Please I want you so bad.” Jaehyo widened his legs. “Sir.”

“Okay Hyo.” Taeil removed his fingers to roll on the condom. For as much as he wanted to claim him fully Jaehyo was in no way in the right mind to consent at the moment. Taeil told himself the first night didn’t really matter, they had years still to fuck him out and fill him up. Adding extra slick Taeil lifted Jaehyo’s knees over his elbows before slowing sinking into him taking in their human arching off the bed gasping his name.

“You look so pretty hyung.” Jihoon rolled onto his side to curl around Jaehyo, fingers trailing along the flushed skin. “Sir is going to take you apart slow and then I’m going to fuck you so hard that you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.” Jaehyo pulled Jihoon down and Taeil watched mesmerised as the human’s nails raked down Jihoon’s shoulders leaving trails of red in their wake as they fiercely kissed. 

“Bite him Hyo.” Taeil began building a rhythm mixing it with magic to spiral Jaehyo’s pleasure higher. “Jihoonie likes it rough.” The nails in Jihoon’s shoulders dragged harder and when Jaehyo bit down into Jihoon’s neck Taeil felt the spike of pleasure in Jihoon through their bond. It was always intoxicating when the level of emotions weaa strong enough to echo between them.

Taeil fucked Jaehyo hard and slow listening to him moan brokenly as the human shook under him, unable to do anything else. Keeping the magic flowing in small bits Taeil pressed forward nearly bending him in half to kiss Jaehyo while keeping the same slow pace. With each smack if their hips Jaehyo's breath hitched, body arched up to press against his chest.

“Sir.” Jaehyo panted into his neck. The sheer need in Jaehyo's voice jerked at his resolve. “Sir I can’t hold it. Sir I wanna cum. Please.” Taeil bit him hard enough that there would be a bruise long after the teeth marks faded. Taeil intended for their human to always have splashes of purple on his tan skin. Now that he was theirs this would be their real mark on Jaehyo. “Please can I?”

“As much as you want hyung.” Jihoon cooed in Jaehyo’s ear. Wrapping a hand around Jaehyo to stroke him in time with his thrusts Taeil kept going until Jaehyo cried out and came, body clamping down around so hard Taeil was convinced they'd be stuck together. Leaning back Taeil gripped the shaking thighs bracketing his hips. When he looked down at Jaehyo’s blissed out expression he couldn't stop himself from cumming with a groan. “So good for us hyung.” Jihoon kissed along Jaehyo’s jaw. Pulling out Taeil tied off the condom before tossing it in the trash can and laying on the other side of Jaehyo kissing the sweat slicked skin. “You did so good.”

“You next.” Jaehyo looked dazed but a hand reached down to grip between Jihoon’s legs, “Oh my god is that real?” Jihoon blushed as a wave of shyness came over him. Lifting himself up onto an elbow Jaehyo took at better look making Jihoon flush another shade of pink.

“Usually we give a heads up.” Taeil kissed Jaehyo’s shoulder. “Sor-”

“This is the opposite of a problem.” Jaehyo’s eyes were fixed to where his hand was wrapped around Jihoon pulling small moans from the fae. “Give me a few minutes.” Jaehyo kissed Jihoon, wrist twisting to make Jihoon groan deeply. “Then you’re going to fuck your hyung right? Going to fuck me until I can't walk?” The only thought Taeil could conjure was that this couldn’t be real. Jaehyo was too perfect to be real. Jihoon was staring up at Jaehyo with open wonder in his eyes and Taeil hoped that if this was a dream to never be roused from.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The three of them frowned at the sound. 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Someone better be dying.” Taeil huffed getting out of bed. Pulling on a pair of shorts he left the two on the bed still twined together. Opening the door he came face to face with a scowling Jinyoung. “Shop is closed.”

“Where is Jaehyo. He didn't come home.” Jinyoung looked ready to fight and Taeil had to remind himself that he was Jaehyo’s friend. Jaehyo’s friend who had kept him safe before they were around to do so.

“He’s busy. I’ll have him call you when he’s free.” Taeil wanted to slam the door. Distantly he heard the beginnings of Jaehyo’s moans. “Goodbye.”

“I’m not leaving until I talk to him.” Jinyoung’s jaw clenched.

“ _Taeil_.” Jaehyo’s voice echoed through the apartment. Arching an eyebrow at the rapidly reddening human Taeil smiled.

“We’re busy.” Taeil took a small bit of joy at Jinyoung’s face scrunching up. “He will call you when we’re done. Now if you’ll please excuse me, I’m missing some very important sex.”

“This is more than I ever needed to know.” Jinyoung cringed at Jaehyo calling out for him again. “Please and th-.” Jinyoung stopped himself, a look flickering across his face. “He told me you're weird about that, so I _appreciate_ it.” Taeil’s stance softened as Jinyoung beat a hasty retreat. Locking the door Taeil returned to the room finding Jaehyo face first into the mattress drooling as Jihoon fucked him hard and fast.

“Do you like that Hyo?” Taeil dropped his shorts to the floor and crawled into bed with them. “Do you like Jihoonie taking care of his hyung?” Jaehyo seemed too fucked out to talk but a hand unfisted from the sheets to grip his. Jaehyo came first, body quivering as Jihoon bent down biting his neck opposite to Taeil's and fucking him through his orgasm. Sliding his fingers into Jihoon’s hair a moment Taeil took in the blissed expression before jerking his head back hard, pulling a long moan from Jihoon as the fae came gripping Jaehyo's hips hard enough that there would be bruises to match the ones Taeil left on their human's thighs. “Pretty Jihoonie.”

Taeil barely noticed that two days had passed. Between him and Jihoon taking turns putting Jaehyo into the mattress and bringing small meals into bed so they could all feed one another while laughing or cuddling, time seemed hang suspended. It wasn’t until Jaehyo’s phone rang for nearly ten minutes straight prompting him to answer a very upset Jinyoung that the spell was broken.

“Two days?” Jaehyo squeaked into the phone turning pink. “Sorry Jin. I didn’t realize it had been two whole days.” Taeil grinned from his perch on Jihoon’s chest. “Yeah, yeah, I’m okay. We were just….busy.” A pause. “Oh that was you at the door? Oh god.” Jaehyo turned another shade of pink, seeming to remember exactly what he did while Taeil had been at the door. “I’ll be home tonight. Promise.” Taeil pouted but it was only fair. Jinyoung had no reason to trust them and if it had been two days then he had an appointment in the morning that he couldn’t miss so it was better the temptation was removed. “Okay mom.” Jaehyo huffed. “See you in a bit.”

“Everything okay?” Jihoon asked as Jaehyo climbed back into bed. “Was he mad?”

“He told me if I ever talk about the sex thing he’s going to strangle us all.” Jaehyo chuckled curling around him. When Taeil tried to move Jaehyo stopped him. “Didn’t you say something about being ‘comparatively’ younger than us Jihoon? Baby stays in the middle.” Jaehyo kissed Jihoon’s chest, missing the flicker of raw emotion that washed across Jihoon’s face. “I do have to get home soon. Gotta keep my promise.”

“Promises are important.” Taeil agreed watching Jihoon watch Jaehyo. Their human didn’t know it but he had Jihoon firmly wrapped around his finger and if Taeil was being honest he wasn’t any better off. “Will you come back?”

“In a few days. Give Jin time to cool off but.” Jaehyo looked up through his eyelashes. “Maybe you could cook for me again?” Jihoon pulled up Jaehyo to kiss him in lieu of answering.

Taeil knew that they still had a lot to talk about. There were still things that Jaehyo needed to know if he was going to be a permanent fixture in their life but that could wait. For now Taeil simply enjoyed watching as his two lovers tangled together, each of them reaching an arm out to drag him into the fray. There was a lot to discuss but for now this was enough.


	2. Written In Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chap 2) disaster witch jiho/ full fae kyung
> 
> Jiho would sooner give up his magic than admit why Kyung gets under his skin. Being the subject of Yugyeom’s endless glares and Kyung’s endless traps is exhausting and maybe, just maybe, he would like the universe to stop fucking with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mayhaps I’m softer for zikyung than originally planned? I’m going to blame it on I spend so much Spice Energy on Jaeilpyo that I only have soft hours left for the rest of them. - S

**Part I: Jiho**

Jiho had lived in the town all 25 years of his life. He had been born here, raised here, and learned his craft from his mother here. But now he was ready to leave.

Jiho was contemplating leaving not because he hated the small town, he loved it almost as much as his family, but his patience had run out. Jiho was a good witch, he _knew_ what he was doing, not that anyone believed him. Not when Kyung was around. He couldn't place when the fae had shown up in his life five years ago, only that the man seemed to be _fucking everywhere_ now. At first Jiho thought maybe, _maybe_ , Kyung was different from the other fae. Maybe he was interested in Jiho as a person instead of just A Pretty Human to play with. Jiho couldn't lie, well he could but he wouldn't, at first he had liked the attention Kyung showered on him. The praise, the gifts, the protection from Others that seemed to take more and more interest as he entered his twenties. He wouldn't admit it but he had spent most of that time imagining himself on or under the pretty fae that doted on him in the small hours of the night. Jiho had desperately wanted Kyung to want _him_. After two years it became glaringly clear though that he was seen as just a human. Just a toy.

Kyung had never played word games. He had never taken his name when Jiho slipped nor had he tried to trap him in semantics. Instead Kyung was always trying to trap him with fae food. Bits of candy or baked goods when Kyung noticed he was distracted, sometimes even drinks. Kyung still gave him gifts but anytime Jiho had tried to repay the fae he would get told that gifts were given freely or they weren’t gifts. Still Jiho would do things to help settle the debt between them, though it never felt like enough. 

For three more years Jiho had managed to dodge everything, endure all the teasing, repress all the feelings, until he thought he would be crushed under the weight of it all. That was until he had fucked up _another_ spell. A spell that he had done so many times he could do it asleep. A stupid simple spell that went sideways the moment Kyung smiled at him across the room.

"Jiho what the fuck!" Yugyeom threw his hands in the air. Around them the magic twisted and pulsed wildly, catching in the bits of baubles and glass scattered about that were made for situations like this. After Jiho had exploded a vase he had commissioned the shop to make beads that would absorb out of control magic and placed them around their work area. Jiho couldn’t bare the guilt of destroying their hard work which is why Yugyeom held their study sessions here. It forced him to focus so he didn’t fuck up. "You _know_ this spell. I KNOW you know this spell." Jiho looked away as Yugyeom got more red faced in anger. He couldn't blame him. Jiho had begged Yugyeom to teach him and since he started he had just let him down. The last three years his magic seemed to become more unstable around Kyung. He liked to pretend he didn’t know why.

"I'm sorry." Jiho deflated dropping into a chair trying to pull some of the magic filling the air back into him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kyung watching him over the brim of his coffee cup, dark brown eyes glittering to an almost amber in the sunlight streaming through the window. Jiho gave himself a single moment, less than a heartbeat to take in how beautiful the fae was. Warm tanned skin, auburn hair, and around the porcelain of the glass he could see the familiar quirk of a smile.

This had to stop. He couldn't do this anymore. 

His heart couldn't do this anymore.

"Jiho are you even listening?" Yugyeom snapped. Looking up Jihon blinked, frowning a moment and then stood. He needed to put a stop to this now before he could think up another excuse for Kyung. He had been making excuses for him, for both of them, for too long. He just wanted the hurt to stop. "What are you doing?"

Marching over to Kyung's table Jiho planted his hands on the surface getting into the fae's face. "Stop." Kyung arched an eyebrow making Jiho scowl harder.

"I haven't done anything." Kyung countered, head tilting. "Ji-"

"You know exactly what you're doing." Jiho tried to keep a cap on his emotions. Letting your mouth run to a fae never ended well, but with five years of pent up pain he found himself unable to stop. "I know I'm just…" Jiho searched for the words, "I'm your _toy_ , but this needs to stop." Jiho took no pleasure in the shocked expression, nor the slow seep of grief that was curling out from the fae like cigarette smoke. "We can't be equals." Jiho swallowed hard but gripped the edges of the table. Choosing his next words more carefully than he could ever remembered doing with Kyung since he had appeared in his life Jiho continued. "You are my only one. I am one of many."

"Jiho th-"

"No." Finally backing away Jiho felt raw. Like Yugyeom's father had taken a belt sander straight to his soul. "I get it. You're fae and you like pretty things and you've told me I'm pretty enough times. _I get it_." Jiho didn't look at Kyung. If he saw the tears he could taste in the air it would break his resolve. "But I'm not just something to pull and prod at. You're _hurting me_." Jiho suddenly remembered they weren't alone when Yugyeom's hand touched his shoulder. In a voice smaller than he intended Jiho spoke, "Kyung please stop."

"Okay." Jiho felt no relief at Kyung finally relenting. If anything it seemed to sit heavier in his bones while hollowing out his chest. "I will stop Jiho." Braving a quick glance Jiho regretted it. Kyung sat hunched over his coffee cup, face down and tears gently pattering against the table.

"I need to leave." Jiho didn't look at Yugyeom before he fled the shop.

Jiho would admit it was cowardly. For the next two days he didn't leave his apartment. He locked the door, put his phone on silent and closed all the windows. A few times a day he would check in with his mom but for the most part Jiho played video games and ignored any attempts at people trying to reach him.

Jiho had settled in for a third day when the magic around his apartment flicked a moment before Yugyeom entered.

"Did you really just magic your way into my apartment?" Jiho turned off his system. Honestly he was surprised the younger had waited this long.

"Depressed fae attract bad shit so you need to talk to Kyung." Yugyeom looked more frazzled than Jiho had seen in months. "Kyung is an old fae. Old fae mean stronger magic. Stronger magic means me and my mom have been working overtime while the glass shop hasn't closed in two days." Jiho wanted to pout but he knew Yugyeom was right and it wasn't fair to leave them to deal with the magical fallout. "I'm not saying you have to date or fuck but please just talk to him."

"Why?" Jiho sniped defensively. He didn't want them stuck cleaning up the mess but he couldn't go back to how it was. "I'm just-"

"You're just fucking dense." Yugyeom raked a hand through his hair. Another look of irritation flared up when Yugyeom put his hands on his hips, "What fucking fae spends ten years following around a human? Doing things without payment?" Jiho felt small under the flashing eyes. "You've been wrapped around his finger since you were twenty and he's been around yours since you were fifteen." Jiho jolted at that. He didn't remember the fae ever being around him then. "You are powerful and things were following you. I don't know the whole story but he was drawn to you and kept you safe."

"Bullshit." Jiho tried to ignore the way his voice cracked. "We know fae aren't like that."

"And we know Kyung isn't like most fae." Yugyeom crossed his arms. "Most fae would have snatched you up and dragged you off, consent or no but not Kyung." Jiho wilted a bit at that. Kyung had made sure the choice was always in his hands. There were a million ways Kyung could have tricked him into eating fae food or straight up glamored him and made him do it. All it would take was a single bite or sip of a drink. Instead he made sure Jiho knew it was fae food he was being teased or tempted with. "Please, for me, just talk to him." Yugyeom pulled him into a hug, long arms tightening like a boa constrictor. "It's not what you think. He isn't like that and you _know_ that. Now if you'd stop being so fucking stubborn he’s going to be at Mujabee soon."

Jiho wanted to argue. Wanted to scream that Yugyeom was wrong but he wasn't. Jiho knew how much Kyung didn't like other fae. Knew that Kyung had a soft spot for him a mile wide. "What does he want from me? Nothing is without payment." 

"Time." Yugyeom pet his hair before kissing his forehead. "He just wants some of your time." Jiho tried to stamp down the disbelief. 

Jiho took his time showering, then getting dressed, then picking out his jewelry and makeup. He could tell Yugyeom was getting impatient but if Jiho was going to do this he needed to feel more in control. Jiho hadn't realized how much of his stuff had been gifts from Kyung until he was staring at them all the first day of his isolation. Jewelry. Clothes. Makeup. All of it stamping him ' _mine mine mine_ '. Slipping on rings he received from his mom, then one from a store that had closed down years ago when the owner died, a bracelet he made. His necklaces weren't much better, most of the ones he wore nearly every day had been gifts. They're was so much debt sitting innocently on his dresser it would be suffocating if he didn't know Kyung would never call him on it.

Last was a solid silver band inlaid with complicated knotwork that he held heavily in his hand. It was the one ring that he wore every day. Jiho had found when he was still in high school and liked the design. He liked it even more when at the market Yugyeom’s mom told him it was imbued with protection magic and if he wore it that it would ward off most things trying to mess with him. At the time it had been a godsend, he had been young and didn't even question how something that perfect had fallen into his lap. His magic had been growing at such an exponential rate that all manner of Others had begun to take notice of him, even his mother was afraid since his magic eclipsed hers by staggering amounts. When he had started to wear the ring it worked almost as a regulator and just like that the Others had less than no interest in him.

Jiho would wager his magic that Kyung had crafted it and left it for him to find. He had done Jiho a favor and never once in the five years they had been friends said a single word about it.

Jiho stared at it a moment longer before slipping it on his ring finger where it had sat since he found it.

“Alright.” Jiho returned to the living room where Yugyeom stood waiting. Yugyeom’s dark eyes flicked looking him up and down, eyes settling on the ring. A small look of approval washed over the younger.

Jiho winced a bit when they first walked outside. After two days in the dark it took his eyes a few moments to adjust to the sudden brightness. As the two walked in silence Jiho saw Jinyoung walking down the street with Bambam, the two exchanging scowls and laughter in equal measure. Jiho supposed it was a win for everyone that Bambam had started to warm up to people after what had happened to him. Who knew it would take the world’s most stubborn human to crack open his shell.

“How goes it with Jinyoung?” Jiho questioned seeing Yugyeom eye the man longingly. He almost poked fun at him but it was best not to open that can of worms. He’d leave that to Jooheon to needle him with. Or Yukwon, but Yukwon needled everyone.

“He’s coming around more.” Yugyeom blushed a bit. That made it harder not to poke. “He was at the stall the other day and Jaehyo casually dropped that he talks about me a lot. He stormed off but he was blushing.”

“Like you are now?” Jiho couldn’t stop himself. Yugyeom blushed harder but shoved him with a laugh. “Still doesn’t believe in magic?”

“When Jaehyo said he was dating two faeries Jinyoung looked at him and said it was twenty-nineteen and to just say they were gay.” At that Jiho had to stop to brace his hands on his knees unable to contain his laughter. Jiho didn’t think he could like Jinyoung anymore than he already did, but that comment shot him up a few more levels on his list. He liked people with spunk. “Then Jaehyo pointed out he was flirting with a witch Jinyoung said that the correct term was Wiccan but he didn’t really ‘understand my religion’ so he guessed I could call myself whatever I wanted.” With another round of laughter Jiho actually had to sit right there on the sidewalk, unable to keep on his feet if he wanted. He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed like this. It made him feel worlds lighter.

“Oh my gods.” Jiho gasped out, tears leaking out. “Oh fuck me this is amazing.” Jiho held his aching sides. “This is punishment for you being an asshole. Oh this is my favorite thing ever.” Jiho could feel Yugyeom’s scowl more than see it but it just made him laugh harder.

“Is this how you all feel when I laugh at you?” Yugyeom grumbled with a pout on his pretty face.

“YES.” Jiho managed to collect himself enough to pick himself up off the ground. “This is exactly what it’s like you sadist.” Jiho shared a smile with the younger feeling lighter than he had in weeks. 

Continuing the walk they made small talk about some of the spells they were were working on. As they approached Mujabee the knot in his stomach twisted tighter. Sitting at a table outside the shop Kyung sat reading a book. Stopping Jiho took the fae in. It had only been three days but Kyung was missing his usual glow, the air around him seemed dimmed even in the direct sunlight.

“He’s missed you.” Yugyeom placed a hand on his shoulder. “Time is nothing to fae. But we flicker through life so quickly that three days without you might as well have been three years.” Jiho glanced over. “Give him a chance to explain himself. If after everything you still want him gone he’ll go or we’ll make him go. The power has always been in your hands Jiho. Even when you deny having any.”

Biting his lip Jiho looked back over to Kyung and then to Yugyeom. “You are being suspiciously helpful.” Narrowing his eyes Jiho arched an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I both owe him a favor and I would like to sleep without worrying about depressed fae magic causing mayhem for the whole town.” Yugyeom inclined his head looking haughty. “I made you come out of hiding but I didn’t lie to you.”

“I know that.” Jiho snorted waving a hand dismissively. “I’ve just known you too long to know you don’t do anything for free.” The look Yugyeom gave him was flat and unamused. “It’s our nature don’t give me that look.” Jiho glanced back to see that Kyung was walking down the street.

“He spotted you.” Yugyeom said. “You asked him to stop and he’s taken it as never speak to you again.” Jiho chewed his cheek. “You need to decide now.”

Jiho took a deep breath then he took off chasing Kyung down the street. It took less than a minute for him to catch up to the fae. “Wait.” Shooting an arm out Jiho grabbed Kyung’s wrist. The air around them got heavier albut Jiho tried breathing around it. “Why? Why did you give me this?” Jiho held up his hand with the ring.

Kyung looked at it, the ghost of a smile touching the corners of his lips. “You were scared.” Kyung said simply after a moment. “You were being hunted and didn’t even know it. I tried to ignore it, to tell myself it wasn’t my problem but I couldn’t. Not when you were unable to even defend yourself from what was waiting outside your door.”

“You’ve never asked for anything in return.” Jiho stepped closer not realizing how much he missed being near the fae. “You waited another _five years_ to even speak to me. Why?”

“You were a child Jiho.” Kyung frowned deeply, the look bordering on insulted. “Some fae don’t care about things like that but I do.” Kyung tried to step back but Jiho followed him. “As for payment you gave me your friendship. It was enough.”

“Friendship after five years of accrued debt?” Jiho didn’t mean to sound as harsh as he did but Kyung never played by fae rules. Jiho didn’t know how to read him.

“I was lonely and you helped ease it.” Kyung shrugged simply. “What I find worth in is different than what you find worth in.” Jiho stared at the fae. It couldn’t be the simple. Nothing was that simple. Not with fae or witches or sirens or any of the other creatures that inhabited the world. “I told you I would stop Jiho and I meant it. You gave me five years of friendship and that is enough.” When Kyung turned to walk away Jiho felt like he was dying.

“Don’t go.” The words were whispered of their own volition, the fae stopped but Kyung didn’t turn back. “Please stay.” Moving forward Jiho stood so close he just had to bend barely and inch and he could bury his face into the warm neck like he had spent far too many nights thinking about. “What do you want from me Kyung?”

“I want you in any way you’ll let me.” Kyung slowly turned back to him and Jiho’s heart hurt. There was hope in Kyung’s eyes but it was fragile, like spun glass. The smallest amount of pressure would make it shatter. “I’ve waited almost three hundred years for you Jiho.” Kyung’s hands tentatively cupped his face. “Three hundred years and I will only have you for the barest fraction of that.” Tears lined the fae’s lashes. “Let me be part of your life.” Closing his eyes Jiho pressed their foreheads together. The next words were barely a whisper but Jiho felt them crack at his soul, “I’m begging you.”

“No more fucking with me while I’m trying to work.” Jiho held both of Kyung’s wrists keeping his hands in place. “That’s all I ask.”

“Okay.” Opening his eyes Jiho’s heart did a funny twist. Most of the time when a fae had their full attention on a person it was frankly terrifying but not now. Not with Kyung. It had never been that way with Kyung. “I’ll stop messing with you while you’re working.” The words weren’t a direct promise but fae never promised anything outright. “Speaking of, Yugyeom is probably waiting for you. You stood him up two days in a row.”

Rolling his eyes Jiho smiled. “He’ll live.” Not giving himself anytime to regret it Jiho dipped down to brush their lips together. It was barely a touch but it took his breath away all the same. “I’ll see you soon.” Forcing himself to pull back from the stunned fae Jiho smiled then without shame ran away.

Over the course of the next week Jiho had managed to get actual things accomplished with Yugyeom who was pleased to not constantly have things blowing up in his face. When Jiho would wrap up his meetings with Yugyeom he would walk over to the coffee shop where inevitably Kyung would be waiting for him, book in hand. Jiho hadn’t kissed him again but Kyung never pushed or brought it up. 

To Jiho’s relief he also stopped teasing him with fae food. Which is how he pulled a Jaehyo.

They had been talking quietly over coffees when Jiho absently reached, missed his coffee cup, and took a drink from Kyung’s before the fae could reach across and stop him. The moment he drank it Jiho felt the shift in his magic to accommodate the fae claim and they stared wide eyed at each other.

“You doing that is better than any secret you could have paid me.” Both of them snapped their heads to see Yugyeom grinning around a cup of chocolate milk. “Consider us even.” They watched the witch walk out and Jiho very carefully looked back. Kyung looked distraught.

“I sw-”

“Take me home.” Jiho cut the fae off. Looking down at the coffee cup and back up he took another drink, this time holding Kyung’s gaze. Setting it down he spoke again. “I don’t care to whose.” The look of possessiveness that washed over Kyung’s normally smiling face went right to Jiho’s gut. Yugyeom was right, humans had fleeting lives and he wasn’t going to waste anymore of their precious time.

They barely made it inside his apartment before Kyung has him pressed against the door, kissing him insistently. Curling his hands into Kyung's hair he melted, lips parting easily at the lazy swipe of tongue against his bottom lip. Sighing softly, Kyung’s hands slid up the back of his shirt, the fae's slim fingers playing along the curve of his spine.

"My Jiho." Kyung pulled back a moment before moving forward to kiss him again. Under the glowing amber gaze Jiho felt oddly powerful, that he could do this to the fae was a heady thought. "My beautiful Jiho." Kyung moved to kiss down his neck and Jiho couldn't stop the small whine. "Can I have you? Will you be mine?"

"I've been yours for years." Jiho huffed short breaths, hips rolling against Kyung's. He had thought about this moment more times than he would admit in the last 5 years. Jiho didn't much care who did the fucking as long as it was Kyung who was in bed with him. "Bedroom." Kyung pulled him into another heavy kiss tasting of magic and coffee. "Or couch. I don't care."

"I've waited so long for you." Kyung gazed at him reverently, as if he held the whole of the stars and sky in his palms. "I have no intention taking you apart on the couch. At least not the first time." Jiho's heart kicked against his chest. No one had ever looked at him like that, like he was something invaluable.

"You're going to spoil me for anyone else." Jiho laughed into a kiss. Pulling back he traced his fingers down Kyung’s jaw, "Is that your plan?"

The fae stopped suddenly serious. "I plan to love you until you die or ask me to leave." That knocked him breathless. How was he supposed to handle that? "While you are alive Woo Jiho I belong to you."

"I won't always be pretty." Jiho swallowed. This was too close to a fantasy. This couldn't be real. Fae didn't do this. Not even weird fae like Kyung. "What happens when I'm old and wrinkled and don't remember you?"

"Then I will tell you stories to remind you." Kyung's touch was soft as he grabbed both of Jiho’s hands to kiss the knuckles. Something passed over the fae’s face and Jiho nearly spoke but Kyung tightened his hold speaking low but clearly, "And when you die I'll follow you."

"You can't." Jiho shook his head quickly. Words like that were dangerous for fae and Kyung should know that. "Kyung you can't say that, it will bind you."

"I've been alive nearly a thousand years and all of them lonely." Kyung pressed close. "I have loved mortals and fae and witches and ghosts but none of them were you." Jiho was choking on the lump in his throat. "Once one of the Kims found me washed up and near faded. He told me if I could hang on I would meet a witch who would take half my life but heal my heart." Jiho blinked back tears. "I thought I had found you before but it wasn't."

"How do you know it's me?" Jiho breathed. Kyung was taking too much of a leap of faith here. What if he wasn’t the one the fae was looking for? Jiho wouldn’t forgive himself if Kyung bound himself and he wasn’t what the fae needed.

"Because you make my soul lighter." Kyung kissed his cheek, then the other, then finally a soft brush to his lips. "You make my heart forget how much it aches." Kyung was speaking so open and earnestly he could have been a human. "You make me want to live Jiho and that is it's own magic." Kissing the fae deeply, Jiho pushed himself from the door.

“Bed.” Jiho breathed intently against Kyung’s lips. “Take me to bed Kyung.” 

The two stumbled their way to Jiho’s room, trailing clothes and touches in equal measure. When Kyung laid him out on his bed Jiho resisted the urge to cover himself under the intense gaze. The fae’s eyes tracked slowly up his body as if trying to sear every curve and scar and swirl of ink into memory. Jiho was far from body shy, though this felt more intimate than with any other partner before.

When Kyung finally spoke the fae dipped down to kiss his chest above his heart. “How do you want this?” Jiho raised an eyebrow but Kyung simply smiled. “I don’t care, it all feels good.”

“I want you.” Jiho loved the dark look he got in return. “And later we’ll see how it works out.” Kyung said something but it was in a language that he didn’t recognize. “What?”

“I said, you’re my everything.” Kyung smiled crawling between his thighs.

“Gods you’re such a sap.” Jiho laughed pulling him close. “You talk a lot of pretty words Mr. Fae.” Kyung laughed against his skin, hands already moving to stroke him. Arching up a bit Jiho bit his lip, “How about you show me you mean them?”

Kyung hadn’t been joking about taking him apart. As the the fae methodically opened him up all Jiho could do was melt into the bed spilling out small moans and gaps, hips jerking at each languid pulse of magic rippling through him. By the time Kyung slowly pushed in Jiho was so close he could barely see past the fog of need.

“Jiho.” Kyung bent over pressing his lips to his ear, hips starting an achingly slow pace. “My beautiful Jiho. Let me hear you.” At a pulse of magic Jiho nearly shouted, his whole body crackling like an electric line. “Just like that.” Kyung kissed his jaw.

“Kyung.” Jiho buried his fingers in Kyung’s hair to keep him close. “Give me more.” The fae’s fingers tightened on his thighs hard enough that he knew there would be bruises. “I want you to give me _more_.”

Adjusting his knees Kyung didn’t move any faster but he seemed to sink into Jiho’s bones with each grind until Jiho was convinced they were going to melt into one person. Maybe they would after a time, and that was fine with him. There isn’t a mark that went deep enough for how he wanted Kyung to claim him.

“I wanted to give you my name.” Kyung murmured breathlessly. “But I was young and foolish and gave it to the wrong person.” Jiho’s nails bit into skin when Kyung changed the pace, both of them more desperate. “I have nothing of worth to give you but my love and my promise I’ll never leave you unless you send me away or I die.”

“That is worth more than your name.” Jiho made Kyung look at him. When the fae tried to speak Jiho stopped him, “What I find worth in is different than what you find worth in.”

At his own words coming back Kyung blinked a moment before a wide grin split his face. “We’ll make a fae out of you yet.” With another bone melting kiss Kyung worked them until Jiho arched up and came, shaking apart like he'd been promised. “Beautiful.” Kyung whispered a moment before he buried his face into Jiho’s neck. After few final stuttered thrusts Jiho felt him pulse inside and the vibration of Kyung’s moan in the air around him.

**Part II: Kyung**

Kyung would have been worried things were moving too fast if he cared to think about such things. As it was since he had taken Jiho home that night whenever they were together the witch always had some part of them touching. He existed in his space so close that Kyung would have killed anyone else who attempted to be there.

"I need to talk to you." Looking up from his book Kyung arched an eyebrow at Jihoon. There were few full fae that Kyung could tolerate. Most of the time Kyung avoided fae all together but Jihoon and Taeil had caught his attention when he learned from Minhyuk that Jihoon was a disgraced son. The Pyo was young, so young, when he had picked up and left Underhill. Kyung could only imagine how hard it must have been those first few decades when Jihoon's family kept trying to drag him away from Taeil. "I want to split my years with Jaehyo." 

Closing his book slowly Kyung glanced around. Only Minhyuk and Yukwon were in the coffee shop and both were naturally too absorbed in one another to pay them any mind. "Okay." Kyung couldn't help appraise the young fae. "You know its irreversible."

"Yes." Jihoon hadn't looked away. "I haven't talked with Taeil or Jaehyo yet. They'll worry."

"They should." Kyung took a drink of his coffee. "It could kill both of you." Jihoon's jaw clenched but the resolute look didn't falter. "Jiho _won't_ go to Underhill. You can't return and Taeil is barred being a halfling. We have the same dilemma. We are fighting against time." At that Jihoon blinked in surprise. "It's a long life without love Jihoon. I have lived it and I don't wish it on anyone."

"You don't know how to split the years." Jihoon deflated looking heartbroken. "You know, I had almost convinced myself that I would be okay when Taeil died. Eventually." The words were heavy with pain. "But I won't. I'll follow him into whatever lies beyond for us." Kyung laid a hand on one of Jihoon's. "Then Jaehyo blindsided us. We've never felt like this for a human."

"You love him." Kyung brushed his thumbs over the knuckles. "I understand."

"That's why I came to you." Jihoon spoke quietly, the unshed tears thick in his voice. "How did you do it? How did you love knowing you'd lose before you could even have them? I've been so scared since I realized I'd lose Taeil but at least I have _time_ with him. With Jaehyo he'll be gone in a breath."

"It's never easy." Kyung felt his heart give a painful squeeze as the memories rolled like a storm at sea. "It always hurts and it tears pieces of you until there is almost nothing left." Jihoon for all his confidence and big personality was still just a child in their world. "The Kims cannot help us. Fae magic is guarded zealously and I left Underhill…" Kyung tried to think of the time flux but failed. "I left a very long time ago. Those who would have once welcomed me now spit at my name. A traitor and a mortal lover."

"And a disgraced son." Jihoon was dangerously close to crying. 

"Well you could do what we did." Yukwon's voice both made them jump. "Minhyuk served the Queen for a year and she split the time."

Kyung blinked a few moments taking in what was being said. Just as he spoke Jihoon seemed to catch on too, "you sneaky bastards I _knew it_!." Yukwon shrugged lazily with a grin though Minhyuk had the decency to look sheepish.

"It wasn't your business." Yukwon said simply. "Anyway she kept me for entertainment on boring days and Minhyuk worked in the kitchen. We weren't allowed to see each other but after the year was up she gave me half and we were allowed to leave."

"She allowed you to leave just like that?" Kyung narrowed his eyes. "The court must have been close to rioting for her to have made a stir like that." Minhyuk and Yukwon shared a look but neither responded. "I don't like it."

"Neither did I but no one else can do it." Minhyuk pulled Yukwon to him. "We ask that you keep this between us though." Kyung nodded as did Jihoon. "I don't know if she'll do it but it's the only way that we found. Barring going to live in Underhill it is your only choice."

That night Kyung laid tangled with Jiho, the witch still sweaty and out of breath from sex. Kyung took in everything about him from the soft face to the hard angles of his body. Maybe he was foolish for loving mortals like he did but Kyung couldn’t seem to help himself. Humans were less exhausting to deal with than fae. Maybe it was because they lived much shorter lives so they cared less about seemingly small things like words. Their fleeting lives made them actually live and that made even the most homely of them more beautiful than any fae Kyung had encountered in his many years.

"Where did you go?" Kyung blinked and found Jiho propped up on an elbow looking at him. "You've been doing that more. Getting distant. At first I thought it was just disassociation but it's not. I can see the wheels turning in there."

"I love you." Kyung kissed a bare shoulder. "I may have found an answer to our impasse."

"I'm not going to Underhill." Jiho tensed. It was a not-argument they've been having for nearly two months. "You said you'd stop asking."

"I'm not asking." Kyung sighed laying on his back. "What if I can split my years with you?" Next to him Kyung could feel Jiho's curiosity spike even as he frowned deeper. "There are risks though."

"No one is powerful enough to do that." Jiho pressed against him, lips ghosting over his chest. "That is a lot of magic Kyung."

"The Fae Queen could." Turning his eyes to Jiho he waited for his lover to say something but the witch remained silent. "A year of service and if we survive it we would be bound, if one dies so does the other."

"You're taking this 'half your life' thing too far." Kyung wanted to roll his eyes. Jiho was still concerned he wasn't the witch that the Kim had told him about. Jiho was scared he wasn't enough. "Kyung I-"

"It doesn't matter to me Jiho." Threading his fingers through the blonde hair Kyung brushed a thumb over Jiho's cheekbone. "I have no intention to outlive you for more than a few moments no matter what you decide to do. This is simply an alternative."

Jiho closed his eyes, lip trembling a bit. "If they don't kill you on sight a year there is nearly two here." Closing his eyes Kyung sighed. "Look at me." Fixing his gaze on Jiho he waited. "I love you." Kyung didn't realize he was crying until Jiho kissed the tears off his cheeks. "Let me think about it okay?"

"Take your time." Kyung pulled him into a kiss, Jiho’s words curling in his chest and filling him with warmth. Even if Jiho didn't believe he was the one, Kyung knew. "I'm not going anywhere."

 

It was nearly a month later Kyung received his answer. Kyung had been talking with Minhyuk about a scone recipe when Jiho entered the coffee shop trailing Jaehyo, Taeil, and Jihoon. Three of them looked uncomfortable but Jihoon looked determined. Like he was going to war.

"Jihoon is going to the Queen." Jiho broke the silence. At the words Jaehyo moved to wrap his arms around the fae while Taeil tightened his hold where their hands were linked. "Are you?"

Kyung watched Jiho for a moment. "Do you want me to?" Jiho huffed, arms crossed defensively. "I won't force this on you but I won't answer for you either." Kyung took a drink of his coffee. "Tell me if this is what you want." Jiho wilted a bit, blonde hair falling into his eyes. He was worried, they all were but this wasn’t a decision he could make for Jiho. He never forced his witch into anything and he wouldn’t start with this.

In a small voice Jiho asked, "What if they kill you?" Finally looking up and running his hand through his hair Jiho continued looking just this side of frightened even if he tried to cover it with haughtiness. Kyung wanted to comfort him, but any words he wanted to speak would be a lie and sat lodged in his throat. "Both of you? This is so dumb."

"It's a risk we're both willing to take." Jihoon injected, then looked sheepish when all eyes turned on him. "You think I'm not scared? Last time I saw my father he threatened to do things I won't repeat. I'm terrified but we have decided our course." Finally Taeil wrapped an arm around his mates. Kyung could taste their fear. It was like an electrical fire, sharp and bubbling rubber. But under it was hope. "The choice is yours Jiho. Not anyone else's."

Swearing under his breath Jiho marched up to him and kissed him fiercely. "If you don't come back I'm marching into Underhill and I will torch the place." Kyung smiled pressing their foreheads together. "Life isn't worth living without you."

"Are you always this dramatic?" Finally Yukwon piped up from the counter where he and Minhyuk stood silently.

"Adorable coming from you." Minhyuk laughed even as Yukwon slapped his chest. "Be careful guys. Underhill was ugly when we were last there and I can't imagine it has improved." Kyung shared a look with Jihoon who was predictably grim. “Meet us here tomorrow and we’ll show you the easiest path to Underhill from here.”

When they arrived back at his house Kyung let Jiho bully him into the bedroom and press him into the bed. They didn’t talk much but the desperate touches and slide of skin spoke enough for them. Kyung twined their bodies together trying to drag in every bit of Jiho he could into himself before they would be parted, maybe forever. If this would be last time they would be together he wanted Jiho to saturate his entire being.

“Come home.” Jiho pleaded after as they laid on his bed. The witch’s voice was heavy, almost as much as Kyung’s heart. “Please come home.”

“Jiho.” Kyung desperately wanted to promise he would. Wanted to wipe out the sadness from his witch’s heart. But he couldn’t promise something like that. Instead Kyung gave him the promise he was able to give, “I promise I will do everything in my power to come home to you.”

“I’m holding you to that.” The arm Jiho had slung around his waist tightened. “Keep an eye on Jihoon too. Jaehyo and Taeil won’t admit it but they’re terrified he’s going to get hurt by his family.” Kyung nodded in agreement. He was worried about that too. The Pyos were a brutal family whose bloodlust ran nearly as deep as their loyalty. With how sweet and compassionate Jihoon was him leaving so young was likely the only reason he had survived this long. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Kyung kissed the top of the soft blonde hair. “Take care of Taeil and Jaehyo. As much as they’ll let you.” Jiho tried to smile but it fell flat. “I can’t wait to see how you’ll look when I get back. How much stronger you’ll be.” Kyung rolled them until he was straddling Jiho’s hips. “Will you wait for me?” Jiho gave him a flat look but Kyung just laughed. “I already miss you.” A flicker of emotion rolled across Jiho’s face but the witch simply pulled him down to kiss him, hands already gripping at his hips.

***

At dawn Kyung stood with Jihoon at a crossroads. Behind them Minhyuk, Yukwon, and Yugyeom watched with worried gazes. “You’d think this was a funeral.” Jihoon tried to joke but Kyung could taste his fear.

“Deep breath.” Taking the tall fae’s hand in his Kyung gave a smile. “We watch each other’s back and we’ll, probably, make it through this.” Jihoon nodded smiling back. “Minhyuk.” The half fae inclined his head. “I’ll send word when to bring Jaehyo and Jiho. If you don’t hear from me don’t bring them through the veil.” Minhyuk nodded holding Yukwon’s hand. “Bring Taeil with you when you come. Taking Yukwon back is too dangerous for him and Taeil has no compunction gutting someone if needed.”

“Be careful.” Minhyuk called out. “Queen Jimin has a weird sense of humor.” Kyung arched an eyebrow. Jimin must have succeeded her parents sometime after he left. It made things both more interesting and more difficult. Kyung knew how to play the King but the flip to that was the King was more difficult to barter with. Princess, now Queen, Jimin had always been a creature onto herself.

“Once more unto the breach.” Kyung whispered flaring his magic. The world seemed to slow until it nearly stopped. Before them the air curled a moment before the opening appeared. Sending a silent prayer to the old ones Kyung tightened his hold on Jihoon’s hand and they walked through the portal.

Underhill was as Kyung remembered. The sky clear and rolling hills, the air itself laden with magic. In the gardens were flowers that had not existed in the human world in ages. Butterflies and birds filled the trees.

A beautiful cage.

Already the timer in his head of when he could leave started. Refusing to release Jihoon’s hand they approached the castle. The milk white marble covered in ever growing flowers and vines rose high above the buildings surrounding them. Maybe once he would have found it breathtaking but all he could see was the blood that flowed from it. 

As they walked fae stopped to look at them. Some curious, some angry, more than a few disgusted. Kyung didn’t break stride as insults began to be hurled at them. Next to him Jihoon walked ramrod straight, face wiped blank of expression but he carried himself as if he belonged there. Jihoon’s remembered habits would serve him well now.

Lassing the shocked guards they continued through the castle door, through the crowd parting as if they were diseased and right up to the Queen’s throne. Queen Jimin sat, one leg crossed over the other, red hair spilling over her shoulders, one eyebrow raised as she appraised them.

“Ballsy.” Jimin smirked eyeing them up. It appeared they needed no introduction to who they were. That in itself Kyung didn't trust. Either she knew them or had been expecting them and neither option boded well. “A self-exile and a disgraced son.” Kyung refused to be cowed. If he was going to die she would look him in the eye as she ordered the execution. “What brings you to me?”

“Your grace,” Jihoon began but Jimin cut him off with a hand.

“You are not of my court.” Kyung’s eyebrows furrowed together at that. Her parents had been sticklers for protocol. If anyone had spoken to them with less than utter respect and reverence they were cut down on the spot. “Don’t address me as such.”

“I want to split my life with my mortal.” Kyung knew if she was pulling them into a trap it was too late already.

“I wish to do the same.” Jihoon’s voice was steady. Kyung wanted to praise him but there were too many eyes. The year could not end soon enough.

“And what do I get for it?” Jimin tilted her head, eyes narrowing. Kyung suppressed a smile but she saw it all the same. “What makes it worth my time and magic?”

“I will give you a year of service.” Kyung inclined his head. “I have many skills that you may deem useful.” Jimin drummed her fingers against the arm of the chair pensively.

“I will also give a year of service.” Jihoon spoke when Jimin’s eyes fell to him. “My family has served the crown since the beginning. I will serve you as a guard.”

“I killed my father.” Jimin uncrossed her leg, then crossed the other over. “And my mother." Kyung was unsurprised. Regicide was often how the throne changed hands. Being creatures with lives as long as theirs it was the only way other than a rebellion, but there hadn't been one of those since the humans were in the Dark Ages. "It was frowned upon.”

“I have not been in Underhill in two hundred human years.” Jihoon squared his shoulders. “Frankly I remember little of your parents as I wasn’t allowed to come to court and then I left without ever returning before now. I don’t care what happened.” 

“I want ten years.” Jimin said inclining her head.

“No deal.” Kyung spoke immediately trying to stamp down the flash of anger. He had spent too long without Jiho and he would not lose a day more than necessary. “Missing a single year of a human’s life is like a hundred to a fae. We will not serve longer than a year.” Kyung felt the tremble in Jihoon’s hand. “If that is not enough we will take our leave.” The murmurs that broke out around them make Kyung’s skin itch.

“The court will leave the room.” Jimin stood ,dismissing everyone. There were many grumbles and a few shouts but the guards that had lined the wall escorted everyone out until they were alone with the Queen. “You’ll make for a rather pleasant addition to the scandals.” She smiled at them and it made Kyung uneasy.

“You learned well from your father.” Kyung finally released Jihoon’s hand. “Keep the court sniping at one another and they won’t turn their sights to you.” Jimin nodded with a smirk.

“I want your names.” Jimin walked close. Kyung noticed they were nearly the same height, though that was likely due to the heels she was wearing. “Well his name.” Turning her gaze to Jihoon she waited.

“Pyo Jihoon.” The words were forced, no fae gave their name willingly. Jimin reached a delicate hand over to pluck the magic of Jihoon’s name away from him, placing it in a small vial around her neck.

“You have no name.” Jimin’s eyes slid back over, there was something in her gaze that made him frown. “You gave it to a human like a fool.” Kyung held back baring his teeth. Truthfully any fae worth their magic would take one look at him and realize he didn't have his name but it still stung to have it thrown in his face. When a fae lost their name it took a bit of their magic, like losing part of a limb. “You’ll still be of use though. Kyung the Scribe has a nice ring to it. You will write down everything you’ve learned about and from humans to be added to the library.” Kyung nodded sealing his pledge. “Jihoon my guard dog.” Jihoon’s expression didn't move. “Your year starts right now.”

“Yes your grace.” Kyung spoke neutrally.

“I am not your Queen. Not really.” Jimin rolled her shoulders eyeing the door. “I get enough trapping bullshit from them I don’t want it from you.” That made Kyung chuckle a bit. The few memories he had of Jimin were her going head to head with her parents and trying to out maneuver the councils. It seemed she had not lost her fire. “Kyung the mortal lover is known for being hostile with fae who play word games. If you don’t play them with me I’ll give you the same respect.”

“Why?” Kyung let his stance loosen. “You don’t need a guard or a scribe and it would be far more useful to string us up by our guts to win the courts favor.”

“You are under the very false impression I care what they think.” Jimin eyed them again. “The world is changing and as the mortal world changes so does ours. Just because the average fae does not realize it doesn’t mean it’s not happening.” Kyung shouldn’t have been surprised she noticed that. “My father wanted to keep everything as it was and it was killing us. We are more beholden to the natural world than humans are and do not have the luxury of willful ignorance.”

“How polite do we have to be to them?” Jihoon finally spoke again looking over his shoulder. “I cannot protect you if I am bound by court rules.”

“You’re bound by my rules.” Jimin smirked, sharp teeth flashing behind her painted red lips. “And my rules say I’ll tell you when you cross a line.” Kyung gave a flat look. That was too open for his taste but she was already moving to sit back on her throne. “Let them back in.” The guards at the door did as asked and the flood of fae returning all seemed upset they were still breathing. “Dog. Heel.” Without a glance or hesitation Jihoon moved from Kyung’s side to stand next to the throne, straight backed and arms held behind his back. For a moment he looked like his father but Kyung wouldn’t insult his friend like that. 

***

Time moved slower in Underhill than it did in the human world. As the days ticked by Kyung sat next to Jimin’s throne writing about his experiences in the human world starting from the time he left. Kyung didn’t tell stories about his mortals, about the lives he made with them and how he loved. Those were his stories alone and the only person who had the right to ask about them was currently on the other side of the veil waiting for his return.

“You’re hair is getting long.” Kyung looked up from his writing to see one of the court fae looking down at him. The man stood, what Kyung assumed, at least a head taller than him with bright purple eyes and silver hair. Even without the crest Kyung placed his lineage. Yoo family, brilliant minds but prone to bad habits and brash decisions. “You look like a mortal with your bangs chopped off like that.”

Arching an eyebrow Kyung took a moment. They had tested Jimin's limits and found that she indeed had given them plenty of wiggle room, so he felt confident when he smiled. “Thanks.” At the word the fae snarled but Jimin snorted an amused laugh. The court fae glared daggers at him a moment, arm raised to strike but before the blow could be dealt Jihoon was behind the fae.

“I will break your neck before you get to hit him.” Jihoon’s voice was cool. The court fae looked over to Jimin but she didn’t give him a passing glance as she turned the page of the book Kyung finished the day before. “Is this a hill worth dying on?”

In the end the fae walked away. Kyung returned to his writing and Jihoon returned to his post, neither of them bothering to listen to the ripple of gossip around them. At least until another fae walked up only this time to poke at Jihoon. As a Pyo the younger fae had been mostly left alone except for the day his father came to bellow in his face while Jihoon stared blankly ahead. Most were too afraid though it seem a brave few were now trying to needle him since Kyung was wholly uncooperative.

“What’s so special about your halfie and mortal Pyo?” The woman tilted her head. “Do you remember me?” Predictably Jihoon didn’t answer but Kyung recognized her as the woman who got her arm broke for trying to drag off Jaehyo. This time Kyung actually looked at her. She was from the Pak line. Fighters that were nearly wiped out when they challenged the crown. Kyung was surprised any had survived the culling. “Answer me.” Jihoon blinked but his eyes didn’t move from the piece of brickwork he had told Kyung that he stared at. “You’re stuck here for another three months.” A grin curled at the corner of her lips. “I could go keep them warm while you’re away.” Jihoon finally looked at her. “Maybe I’ll mark them as mine.” Jihoon’s eyes flicked to Jimin who turned the page again lazily.

“That’s your business not mine.” Jimin paused and then smiled. Going back to her book she shrugged, “Handle it yourself.”

Kyung would have liked to say he was surprised when Jihoon killed her. That when she lurched forward with a knife and he countered by ripping her arm off that it was out of character but it would have been a lie. Fae were cold things. They felt each emotion deeply, often too high strung for their own good. When Jihoon finally snapped her neck letting the body collapse onto the floor Kyung watched him closely. Where most fell into a bloodlust Jihoon only looked sad. Kyung had never gotten the impression he enjoyed violence for the sake of violence and this only confirmed it. Even with Taeil as his partner being in the human world softened him.

“Is that her stomach?” Jimin scrunched her nose. “Didn’t think it would be that color.” Jihoon simply shrugged not bothering to wipe the blood off. “Heel.” Jihoon returned obediently to her side. “Scribe.” Kyung turned his gaze to her. “You and Jihoon will accompany me to my room tonight.” Both of them scowled. This was not a recent thing. Jimin had been trying to sway them into her bed since that first night. “It supposed to be cold.”

“There are plenty of blankets.” Kyung deadpanned returning to the book. “No.”

“I’ll tell the stewart to make the fire bigger.” Jihoon added. “No.”

“Hmph.” Under the indignant tone Kyung could feel the amusement. Jimin didn’t play games like the normal fae. She had no time for twisting words or the usual machinations. Instead she poked and pressed at soft spots, tried to draw them in to see how deep their loyalty was to their partners. “Scribe.”

“Yes?” This time Kyung didn’t look up from the sentence he was writing.

“Read this.” Jimin held out a worn moleskine book with a smile more befitting of a shark. “You’ll know it when you see it.”

Arching an eyebrow - the only response he seemed to be giving these days - Kyung took the book skimming the pages. On each page in precise but flowing handwriting was two rows of names. He nearly asked what it was until he was halfway through and he saw it.

On a line written in the same neat handwriting sat his name.

**_Park Kyung_ **

Touching the ink he could feel the binding magic that kept it in place. Flipping through the pages Kyung found Jihoon’s name trapped by the same magic. Suddenly the moleskin book felt heavy in his hands. The weight of what was thousands of names pulsating behind magic ripping at his curiosity.

“Would you like to know how I do it?” Jimin questioned, eyes watching him like a cat stalking a mouse. “Come to bed with me and I’ll tell you. I’ll even return your name.” Kyung stared at his name again. If she wanted all she had to do was will it and he would be unable to deny her but she wanted him to break of his own volition. She didn’t want forced compliance like she had with the court.

“No.” The word cracked a bit but Kyung firmly shut the book. “I like knowledge but neither it or my name is worth that betrayal.”

“I’m very curious about your human.” Jimin’s smile widened, eyes still fixed on him. Kyung felt vaguely cornered now that he knew she had his name. The curiosity was clawing at him at how she got it. “They must be very special to inspire this level of commitment and such a costly debt.”

“He is.” Kyung returned to writing. “He is worth more than anything this place has ever had to offer.”

***

“When the human’s magic dissipated back into the world it released your name.” Jimin flipped through his final book the night before Taeil and Minhyuk were to arrive with Jaehyo and Jiho. “Names are a dangerous thing to have floating about. To be honest I was curious about you Park Kyung. The rumors are nasty but you seem pleasant if not a bit cold.”

“I don’t like it here.” Kyung frowned at the empty throne room. The court fae had all left for the day though he was sure there were plenty who stuck around listening through the walls. “I never liked it here.”

“Is that why you gave up your court status?” Jimin continued to flip. “Park Kyung royal advisor turned mortal lover.” It no longer surprised Kyung when she pulled out knowledge of his life. Next to her Jihoon stiffened, head whipping to the side to stare wide eyed. “Court status, my parents ear when you spoke, a swath of people murdering one another for a night in your bed." Finally her deep black eyes turned to him filled with a thousand and one questions. "A lot to give up.”

“You’re father was an asshole.” Kyung shrugged unrepentant. The memories of the time he spent here was kept locked in a box in the back of his mind. “The court is a snake pit.” Kyung took a deep breath, feeling suddenly very heavy. “This place makes monsters out of us and I was tired of being a thing of teeth and lies.”

“Fae can’t lie.” Jimin inclined her head. “But we find ways to anyway. If I come to you in the mortal realm will you give me advice?” Kyung stared at her. With her attitude it was easy to forget Jimin was still young, younger even than Jihoon.

“Yes I would.” Kyung finally agreed. A flicker of a genuine smile curled her lips before it died under a flat look as the door opened. “They’re early.” Being lead in by the steward was his three friends and his witch. “Why are they early?”

“Oops.” Jimin winked and Kyung had to take a deep, deep, breath to stamp his anger down. “This is important business and I need to know if they’re worth my magic.” Kyung wanted to grit out that this wasn’t in their agreement but it was too late. They were bound here until she released them from her service. “Oh Jihoon they’re very pretty.” Jimin smiled and that made Jaehyo cling to Taeil. “Your mortal looks frightened. Expecting me to eat you little human?” Kyung almosted pointed out Jaehyo was taller than her, even with the heels.

“This is why Yugyeom doesn’t bother me.” Minhyuk arched an eyebrow at a scowling Taeil. “He’s not half the sadist she is.” The room was quiet for a heartbeat before Jimin let out a loud belly laugh. “Sorry Kyung you’ll understand later.” That didn’t make him feel any better.

“Take the night to be with them.” Jimin’s eyes flicked up and down assessing Jaehyo and Jiho. “You might be dead tomorrow.” Kyung resisted the urge to run to his witch. Instead he held out his hand and when Jiho laced their fingers together Kyung led them down the winding pathways to his little room.

Kyung gave Jiho credit. His witch waited until the door to his room swung close behind them to press against him, hands touching everything from his hair to his arms before wrapping him in a tight embrace.

“Nice mullet.” Jiho’s voice was a little watery but Kyung could feel the smile. “What made you grow it?”

“I was told it made me look like a mortal.” Kyung chuckled pressing his face into Jiho’s neck taking in the warmth. “So I thanked them.”

Pulling back Jiho gaped, “You didn’t.”

“Oh I did.” Kyung grinned widely. Unable to stop himself he leaned up, to kiss him. Jiho’s hair was black now and he could smell the ink of a new tattoo that was still healing. “I missed you.” Kyung kissed him again a little deeper. “The easy part is over. Tomorrow is going to be rough.”

“I know.” Jiho pulled them over to the bed. “I’ve thought about this a lot since you left.” Kyung tried to calm his heart, he wasn’t sure he would survive if Jiho said he had changed his mind. “Yukwon told me it hurts. Its hurts more than he could put into words and he didn’t have magic in his body that would fight it.” Laying his head on Jiho’s chest he caught of glimpse of the healing tattoo sitting high oh Jiho's chest.

“Is that your mom?” Kyung tried not to wince. He loved and respected Jiho’s mother but he wasn’t sure if he was comfortable looking at her while they had sex.

“Taeil did it for me.” Jiho confirmed and Kyung kept the groan to himself. “I was always going to outlive her but now it will be more so. I don’t want to forget.” Kyung had to admit that the memorial was sweet. Since Taeil did it there was a high chance he had used his fae ink so the tattoo would not lose color or fade.

“You’re a good son.” Kyung leaned up to place a kiss on Jiho’s cheek. “But you’re wearing a shirt during sex.”

“Yugyeom knew you’d say that.” Jiho sighed but it held no venom. “It's not a problem is it?”

“Of course not.” Rolling his eyes Kyung curled closer. “She’s the most important person in your life.” The arm tightening around him was all the thanks he needed.

With Jiho curled around him filling the room with his touch and warmth Kyung slept well for the first time in nearly a year.

The next morning they met at dawn in the throne room. Standing before Jimin the four waited for her to begin. There was silence for what seemed to stretch nearly as long as they had been in service to her then a wave of magic twisted painfully. Falling to his knees Kyung tried to swallow back a scream as something seemed to be shredding him apart from the inside. With each pulse and twist of magic his body jerked, screams echoing around. 

The pain stretched and stretched until Kyung thought he would go insane. But he couldn't die. He had to get home. He promised he would go home. But where was home? He couldn't remember. 

Was it that city with Juan? No. Juan was long dead.

The mountain with Ana? No. Ana left him. The darkness began to take him.

The coast? Who lived on the coast? 

The darkness closed in, smothering him. He was fading. A series of snapshot memories flickered through like a movie reel while the light dimmed. It was comforting until the flash of a grin appeared. Bleached hair, painted eyes and the laugh that had been the sound to save him from the darkness before.

Jiho.

Kyung's heart kicked back to life. Jiho was home and he promised he would go back. Gasping a breath, Kyung rolled onto his side coughing painfully. His whole body hurt as if he had been flattened by a steamroller. One last pulse of magic and finally, finally, Jimin's magic retreated.

"You all survived." Kyung vaguely recognized Jimin's voice. She sounded as exhausted as he felt. She was still talking but Kyung only caught the final words, "-n't travel. Stay here." Kyung felt himself slipping back under.

"Sleep love." Jiho's voice was soft in his ear sounding raw. "Sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

Kyung wasn't sure how long he slept but when he woke Jiho was laying next to him humming lowly. Despite his whole body feeling like it was unresponsive he turned closer to his mate. His Jiho. The witch with half his life and his heart.

"How long?" Kyung pried his eyes open even as the sunlight filtering through the window nearly blinded him. Jiho looked exhausted, dark circles ringed his eyes but a smile gently curved his lips. 

"Two days." Jiho kissed him slow and purposeful. "You're the last to wake up. Queen Jimin said it's because your magic is so strong that it took more out of you." Kyung hummed absently pulling him back and kissing him deeper. He could feel Jiho in him. Their magic tangled together like the knotwork he spent hours hand carving into the ring. "Hey now." Jiho laughed breathlessly. "That can wait. We're all anxious to go home." He hummed again but relented. They had time now. They had all the time in the world and he was drunk on the possibilities.

The walk to the throne room was slow and Kyung had to stop several times but with each step Jiho was next to him. When they finally arrived Jaehyo sat between Jihoon and Taeil looking a little rough for wear. Jaehyo looked like he had been crying but anytime his breath started to hitch Jihoon and Taeil crowded close to whisper softly. Watching them comfort Jaehyo made Kyung proud to call them friends.

"You look like garbage." Taeil joked lightly finally looking at him. "Good to see you up and moving." Kyung gave him a wan smile.

"It's time to talk boons." Jimin sat in her throne looking pensively at all of them. "Human bodies aren't made to sustain fae magic. Not even the witch." Kyung frowned and next to her Minhyuk looked guilty. "For them to survive outside of Underhill now they'll need an anchor." Taeil looked suspicious. "Like a fae's name."

"And what is the cost?" Taeil sounded agitated. Of course she waited until _after_ to tell them this.

"When you die I get Kyung and Jihoon's names back. And theirs." Jimin inclined her head to the two newly half fae, before her eyes slid over to asses Taeil a moment. "Along with yours halfling. I like sets and it would be ashame to split you up even after death."

"What good are names of dead people?" To their surprise it was Jaehyo to ask.

"Dead doesn't mean useless. There are magic in names." Jimin took no insult though she smiled like talking to a child. "I will keep them and call you should I need you." Jaehyo nodded. "After the third call you'll be released."

"Deal." Jaehyo stood even as his mates glared. "Jiho?" All eyes turned to his mate and Kyung wanted to protect him but this was Jiho's choice. Stay in Underhill or surrender his name. As a witch Jiho knew the ramifications of giving up his name better than most humans if not most fae.

"Fine." Jiho pressed a kiss to his temple before approaching Jimin. Pulling out her book Jimin whispered first into Jaehyo's ear and then into Jiho's. The feeling of his name being released and given to Jiho was nearly euphoric. It deepened the already potent bond.

"Come visit once in a while." Jimin smiled at them. "And Minhyuk bring Yukwon next time. At least he had a sense of humor." Minhyuk smiled a little forcefully but nodded.

The journey out of Underhill took most of the day but the moment they walked through the portal to the mortal realm Kyung was hit with another wave of exhaustion. Minhyuk must have expected it to happen since Yugyeom was waiting for them along with Jooheon and Changkyun. Closing his eyes Kyung let them carry him away.

***

Three days later Kyung woke to Yugyeom coaxing an overly sweet tea down his throat. "You'll have to make peace with owing me." The witch mumbled. "You four are still pretty fucked up and need help." Kyung nodded letting the witch do what he needed. Even the small bit of effort took a toll and soon Kyung's eyes slipped closed again.

***

Kyung slowly blinked his eyes open taking in the room around him. He hadn't been lucid since Underhill and for the first time since Jimin had casted the spell he felt fully awake. In pain but awake.

"Welcome back." Next to the bed Taeil sat looking worn down. "You scared us. Jihoon woke up two days ago but you haven't moved in nearly a week." Kyung tried to talk but no sound came out. "Let me help you sit up and you need to drink this. It's from Yugyeom." Moving was painful, breathing was painful, but at least he was alive to feel the pain. It was better than the alternative. Slowly sipping the tea Kyung felt the magic seeping into his bones, taking away some of the ache. "Jiho went to town with Minhyuk and Jaehyo to get more food. Think you can stand to shower?" Kyung nodded.

Standing slowly Kyung was pleased when the world only tilted a small bit before resettling. Taeil helped him to the bathroom and got the shower running while he undressed. Under the warm spray Kyung felt his body finally loosening up until nearly all the aches dialed down to a dull throb. It would take a few days of moving around to chase it out completely but being able to walk without aid was a good first step.

Exiting the shower Kyung stared at his hair in the mirror. It was long now, nearly to mid back. The auburn strands falling around him like Jimin's giving a distinctly fae look. He needed to call Hyungwon to get it cut immediately.

"Hey." Kyung smiled as Jiho appeared in the doorway. Even with seeing him in Underhill Kyung took his time looking at his mate. There was a ripple of muscle that hadn't been there when he left and he suspected there was more ink on his torso if the influx on his arm was anything to go by. What delighted him most was everything Jiho was wearing, from clothes to make up to jewelry it had all been gifts from him. Anyone looking at the witch would see he was claimed. "How you feelin?"

"Better now that I can see you." Kyung wrapped his arms around Jiho soaking in the warmth. While parted he had gone nearly crazy at the lack of touch. "Let's go home. I don't care whose."

"About that." Jiho sounded a little nervous. "My lease ran out while you were gone and I, uh, kinda moved in." Kyung looked up surprised but couldn't stop the elated smile that stretched across his face. The idea of living with Jiho made his heart nearly implode in his chest. "I kept most stuff in boxes in the garage and I haven't touched anything." Eyes still firmly down Jiho looked less bashful and more panicked.

"It's your home too what do you mean you didn't unpack?" Kyung shook his head still smiling. "We'll do that soon."

"Really?" His witch looked far too surprised for his liking. "I mean...you're not upset?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Kyung pulled him down to kiss him gently. "I'd be honored to have you live with me love."

"Aww this is cute." Jihoon's voice made them jump then laugh. Jihoon still looked a bit tired but for the most part he had returned to his natural bubbly self. Kyung couldn't begin to express his relief they all made it out alive and in one piece. "Come eat breakfast before you go. I insist." 

Kyung pulled Jiho into a final kiss as they followed Jihoon. The clock that had been ticking inside his head since the moment he laid eyes on Jiho had finally stopped. He knew one day they would fade and their souls would wander about Underhill until they repaid their boon to Jimin. He knew that, but instead of focusing on it he tucked it into a small back pocket of his mind with every other unpleasant thing determined to enjoy the long years ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/
> 
> hey kids we got a twitter:  
> S - https://twitter.com/hardstansonly  
> K - https://twitter.com/BChannies


End file.
